A Cat's Promise
by Magical Black Cat
Summary: On his way home, Yugi picks up a new friend. As time goes by, however, he begins to realize there is more to that friend then meets the eye. Please review, and no flames. T for paranoia. As of now, will begin to show hints of vaseshipping.
1. A New Friend

We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry we haven't updated recently; we have several stories written, we simply haven't gotten around to posting them. :) We wish we could say we will improve but with school coming up, who knows when we'll get around to it? Thanks for sticking with us anyway.

* * *

><p>A Cat's Promise<p>

Yugi staggered homeward, hunched over in the rain. A bunch of boys from school had detained him looking for money. When they had learned he had none, well they hadn't been happy. Yugi sighed. Sure the Spirit of the Puzzle had offered to step in but he probably would have sent them to the Shadow Realm and even bullies didn't deserve a fate like that. It was far easier to just give in to them. He just hoped he could find enough money in time.

"Ah…" he winced as he gingerly touched the cut on his cheek. It wasn't too deep but it stung. He started to quicken his pace, hoping to arrive home before his gramps and clean it up a bit. Even as he sped up, a small noise sounded off to his left.

"What the…?" he managed, eyeing the alley from which the sound had originated.

_'Be careful Yugi_,' Yami cautioned, phasing out of the Puzzle worriedly. Yugi nodded still keeping an eye on the alley as he started too edged around it. Suddenly, there was a clanging noise. Yugi was preparing to run when he noticed the thing behind the noise. He blinked and stared before his entire face began to light up. A scrawny black cat peered back at him. For a minute there was silence and then the cat meowed.

"What are you doing out in this weather? Don't you have a home?" asked Yugi with a slight laugh of joy. He had always wanted a cat but his grandfather worried that it would mess up the house. Moving slowly, Yugi inched his way over to the cat and scooped it up. Rather than running off like most strays, the cat purred as he lifted it into his arms. It seemed content, as if Yugi were someone it knew and trusted. Yugi ran his fingers through its rain slicked fur as he examined it for a tag or collar. Much to his confusion, it lacked one despite its perfect manners.

"Why would someone abandon a cat like you?" he asked it. The cat purred, almost knowingly. Looking into its lilac eyes, Yugi got the impression that it was a lot smarter than it first seemed. Then again, knowing all the odd stuff that had been going on lately, maybe it could understand him.

"Now, I know I'm going crazy," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head slightly, "Let's get home and out of the rain." The cat purred as if in agreement and Yugi grinned happily.

Yugi pushed open the door to the Kame Game Shop. The bell overhead tinkled at the movement, the sound filling the darkened store.

"Hello? Gramps? I'm home," called Yugi, praying that his grandfather was still at the game convention. When no response came, he gave a sigh of relief and clutching the cat to his chest, headed for the stairs after removing his shoes and placing them by the door. He carefully mounted the stairs, not wanting to trip and fall on his newest friend. The cat purred contentedly in his arms almost as if he knew him. Yugi smiled slightly. At least one good thing had come out of being beaten up again. If he hadn't been heading back that way in order to avoid the rest of the bullies, he would have never met the cat. He could only pray that no one would respond to the found cat ads that he was going to have to put up and that his Gramps would let him keep the cat to begin with. Then again the cat would probably be happier with its own owner. Still Yugi thought with a smile, he could enjoy the time he had with the cat until its owners came to pick it up.

Yugi carried the cat into the bathroom where he carefully set it down on the ground.

"Please don't run off somewhere," he murmured to it as he opened the medicine cabinet. His gramps would definitely not be happy if the cat made a mess in the store. The cat however just sat there, watching Yugi with its unsettling gaze. Yugi smiled slightly at it but as he turned back to rummaging around in the cabinet he couldn't help but shiver slightly. There was something all too human in that look, an intelligence lurking beneath the surface. He laughed nervously. It was just a cat, nothing to be paranoid about.

_"You're right, aibou." _Yugi almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Yami's voice but the spirit didn't seem to notice as he examined their little friend. "_In ancient Eygpt, cats were worshiped as gods on Earth,"_ the Pharaoh chuckled, "_Perhaps, this cat is one of those 'gods'."_ Yugi frowned and was starting to reply, when he realized something.

_"Hey, Yami. Move to the left a little,"_ he asked, carefully setting down the roll of bandages and focusing his full attention on the cat, which continued to sit innocently on the tile floor. The spirit shot him a confused glance but did as he asked. Yugi gasped.

"_What is it, aibou?"_ questioned Yami curiously, moving over to join his friend and 'host'.

"Th… the cat. It's wa...watching you!" the poor boy exclaimed, too shocked to even realize or care that he was speaking out loud. Yami was by now starting to look seriously concerned about the mental welfare of his 'partner'. He glanced down at himself, then at Yugi, and finally at the cat. Amethyst eyes met and held lilac. Carefully he moved from side to side keeping his piercing gaze on the cat the entire time. The lilac orbs never left his.

"_Yugi, I think you're on to something there. It appears to be able to see or at least sense my presence,"_ the former Pharaoh wondered out loud in awe. Kneeling down, he stretched out a ghostly hand. The cat purred loudly, moving forward as if to rub against the extended fingers. Yami's face lightened into a small smile.

"_What do we do, Yami? Do you think it's dangerous?"_ Yugi demanded uneasily. He liked his new friend and didn't want to have to kick it out on the street again, especially not in this weather. Yami straightened to his feet in response to Yugi's query and turned to face him with a thoughtful expression on. Finally, he spoke, slowly as if carefully weighing each word.

_"No, we can trust it. Somehow I know that it means us no harm,"_ the spirit's expression darkened briefly then became lost, "_It… it feels somehow… familiar. Like an old friend. I just wish that I could remember but it slips through my grasp like a cobweb, no matter how hard I try to hold it. All I get is a vague image… a face… of someone I knew long, long ago…"_ The spirit trailed off looking so sad and lonely that Yugi's heart ached. The Pharaoh had still yet to fully regain his memories though they were well on the way. Yugi longed to comfort his friend but before he could do so, the spirit's mask was back in place, his emotions sealed beneath an emotionless façade. The cat meowed and Yugi could almost swear that it sounded worried. It got to its feet and padded, panther-like over to Yami. Sitting directly in front of him, the cat met his gaze and began to purr, suddenly becoming galvanized. Yugi giggled slightly as the cat darted forward and back, chasing its own tail and batting at the Pharaoh's boots like a playful kitten rather than the full grown, mature cat that it was. This time the smile that appeared on Yami's face as he watched the cat's antics was full and bright. Yugi turned back to the task of bandaging his cuts and bruises, concealing a grin behind his hand. The cat had to be good, if it could cheer up Yami like that.

Yugi hugged the cat to his chest as he eyed the bullies. He was cornered. With the rain-swollen river at his back and the gang to his front and sides, he had nowhere left to run. And they knew it. If only he hadn't been so preoccupied, he would have realized that this was where they like to hang out. He was so foolish and now he was going to get a beating as punishment. The night before, he had toweled dry the cat and cuddled up with it on the couch, both to keep warm and as a type of security, until his grandfather had returned. They had reached an agreement that if no one responded to the posters that Yugi would set up, Yugi could keep it, providing of course, that it didn't damage anything in the house. Yugi had been setting up the Found posters that day. He had been so happy that he hadn't noticed that they were surrounded until that cat dug its claws into his arm slightly and hissed. It had been too late to run by then.

_'Yugi, let me take over,'_ his yami pleaded but Yugi shook his head determinedly. He didn't want Yami to seal anyone in the Shadow Realm on his behalf. There were already enough rumors circulating around him regarding Yami's previous escapades.

"Well, punk? Do you have our money? Or are we goin' have to beat it out a' you?" asked the leader stepping forward and cracking his knuckles threateningly. Yugi swallowed hard, taking courage in the black bundle of fur nestled in his arms. If he focused hard enough, he could almost make himself believe that his voice didn't tremble when he addressed the group. Almost.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I don't have any money," he managed, adverting his eyes towards the ground. The cat bristled and spat as the leader stepped forward, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Didn't you hear that, boys? The so called king of games thinks he can fool us into believing that he hasn't won any prize money in any of his tournaments," he leaned in and Yugi cringed, bracing himself for what would come next. "Let me tell you, Yugi," the older teen continued, "This is one game that you're not goin' ta win."

"_Aibou, no!"_ cried Yami from within the Puzzle as the bully's fist connected, sending Yugi flying. However, just as Yugi knew he would, he stuck to his word and didn't interfere. The cat sailed out of Yugi's arms as he hit the ground. It quickly recovered itself and lunged for the head of the group. He blinked as a bullet of black fur shot towards him and then, the cat was clinging to his jeans, sharp, white teeth imbedded into the teen's ankle. With a bellow of rage, Yugi's tormentor ripped the cat off, flinging it past Yugi where it hit the water with a soft, splash before vanishing beneath the surface.

"No!" Yugi screamed, relinquishing control to Yami, who instantly sprung into action. Without a second's thought or hesitation, he dove into the murky waters.

Yami plunged through the icy water, slicing through it like a knife. Already he could feel the cold sinking into his skin, but he could worry about that later. He had to find the cat otherwise Yugi would never forgive him and even if he did, Yami would not be able to forgive himself. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about this cat but he didn't have time to mull over it. Frantically, amethyst eyes scanned the dark depths of the river, barely able to penetrate the polluted waters.

'_Yami, there,'_ Yugi cried, phasing out of the puzzle to join Yami as he floated almost peacefully in the current. Quickly, his eyes snapped to join over to where Yugi had pointed. Vaguely, amongst the shadowy waters of the canal, a small smudge of black floated downwards. Quickly Yami kicked out, speeding towards the figure, all the while praying he wasn't too late. He pinned his arms against his side in order to increase his speed. Blond bangs plastered against his face, threatening to obscure his view. However, no matter how strongly he kicked he couldn't seem to get any closer and the cold was making him drowsy. Yami shook his head slightly, trying to dislodge those weak thoughts. He could and would get both Yugi and the cat to safety, no matter what it took on his behalf.

New found determination coursed through his veins, and he surged forward powerfully. Stretching out both hands, he was able to catch the cat as it floated gently downward. Its eyes were closed, like it was asleep, and its entire body was limp. Please, let it be alive, prayed Yami. His heart constricted as Yugi stifled a gasp, both fearing the worse. Then, suddenly Yami felt the faint beat of a heart, fluttering but sure. There was still time. He smiled slightly as he looked down at the sodden, black bundle in his arms. Just as quickly, the fantasy of the moment faded away and reality snapped into harsh prospective. He needed air, his lungs screamed at him. Tucking the cat tightly against his body in an effort to provide it with what little body heat remained, Yami headed for the surface. Dots scattered across his vision but he forced himself past them. He could feel Yugi's worry from inside the Puzzle and this drove him on. The knowledge that if he were unable to get to the surface in time, both Yugi and the cat would die spurred him on, returning strength to his limbs. He would not loss this game, this race against time. _Just a little bit further_, he chanted to himself, timing his strokes in time to his words. Time dragged on, like a living creature, threatening to pull him back into the depths. He gritted his teeth. _Almost there…_ He could see the light, the blessed light of Ra.

With one final kick, Yami broke through the surface, gasping. He could feel the full strength of the current now, tossing him helplessly from side to side. The cat stirred, blue-gray eyes shooting open in alarm. _Please don't let it struggle, oh Ra, don't let it struggle_, thought Yami tiredly, _I won't be able to keep hold of it_. However, the cat relaxed, eyes meeting Yami's in a gesture of complete and utter faith. Instantly Yami felt overwhelmed with guilt. He did not deserve that trust, especially not from a creature that hardly knew him. At the rate things were going, neither he nor the cat were going anywhere anytime soon and hypothermia would start setting in any minute. Gritting his teeth, Yami struggled for the embankment. _I will not lose,_ he repeated to himself. His movements were no longer coordinated into the smooth strokes of before; he was too tired for that now. Instead he floundered wildly, drawing closer to the side, inch by steady inch until at last he managed to brush the concrete with the tips of his numbed fingers. Carefully he gathered the cat in one hand and drew back. Steeling himself, he threw with all of his remaining strength. The cat cart wheeled through the air and up over the wall surrounding the river. Yami struggled to grab the edge of the bank in order to pull himself out but his hands were numb. His fingers scrambled desperately but the cold was pulling him down, relaxing him. Above him he could see the cat peering over the side. Despite its calm from before, it seemed panicked now that it was out of the water. A black paw extended towards him, as if the cat was trying to pull him out. His cold-deadened brain refused to comprehend that thought, determined that it made no sense. _Oh well, at least the cat is safe_. Yami's grip faltered and loosened. _No… Yugi, I am so sorry. I failed you._ He sank back into the water, the world seemingly silent and dark around him. The only noise was his heartbeat, echoing eerily as it beat slower and slower with each second. Flashes of color danced across his vision and an odd ringing noise sounded in his ears. He glanced up one final time, exhausted, only to blink in surprise. A purple-clad figure hovered over him extending a hand towards him. Perhaps he was hallucinating but even so, the former Pharaoh felt his frozen features relax into a smile. A strange name slipped from his between his chattering teeth.

"Mahad," he murmured, before sinking into oblivion.

_What was that noise? The alarm clock? No, it was too constant for that, but then what? _Yugi forced his eyes open feeling as if he was climbing out of a long, black tunnel. He was met with light, lots of it.

"W… what?" he managed, weakly lifting an arm to shield his eyes. His voice cracked, grating against his ears. Yugi blinked as he noticed the many tubes attached to him and his eyes traveled down their length to where they fed into a large machine, where the noise that had awoken him originated from. His other hand rested upon crisp, white sheets. All in all, he was definitely not in his room.

"What on Earth?" he cried. What was going on here? Where was he?

"Yug, you're awake," cheered a familiar voice. Yugi stared in surprise, then smiled.

"Joey! What's going on?" he asked, relieved to see his best friends perched by his bedside.

"Yugi, I'm so glad you're alright," exclaimed Tea, "When Mr. Muto called and told us that you were in the hospital, I was really worried."

Yugi blinked in confusion. "Hospital," he repeated, closing his eyes in concentration. They quickly snapped back open as his memories came flooding back.

"Oh, yeah! Those bullies tossed the cat in the water and we dove in after it," he called out, happy to remember. Just as quickly, his brow furrowed in a frown. He couldn't seemed to recalled any events after the moment he had relinquished control to Yami. He rounded on his friends, worry welling up inside of him as he opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, Tristan spoke up, seeming to guess what Yugi wanted to know.

"The cat's just fine. Here, take it. It's been scratching up my arms trying to get to you," he said, shouldering Joey out of the way and depositing the furry, black heap into Yugi's lap. The teen's entire face lit up as he cuddled the cat closely, thankful that the cat was alright.

"You had a really bad case of hypothermia, you know. You could have died! Please, don't scare us like that again, Yugi," Tea pleaded, tears filling her expressive eyes.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again," Yugi hastily assured her, not wanting his friends to worry for his sake. Even as he finished speaking, Joey shoved Tristan out of the way and grabbed Yugi by his collar.

"Wait a minute, did ya say 'bullies'? Have those guys been botherin' ya, Yug," the blond demanded, pretty much lifting Yugi out of the bed.

"Joey, it's nothing really…" Yugi tried but his best friend was already fired up. Dropping Yugi back down onto the pillows, Joey shook his fist in the air.

"I'll teach those blokes that nobody messes wit' my pal," he declared.

"Joey, calm down," ordered Tristan leaning against the back of said teen's abandoned chair, "Besides, didn't you hear? Those guys just got admitted to the hospital. I heard a couple of the nurses chatting about it in the hall. Apparently, they've gone mad. Babbling about the Dark Magician coming to life and the like."

"Dats odd," muttered Joey, calming down slightly.

"You're odd," countered Tristan.

"Oh, dats it," yelled Joey, lunged for Tristan. Yugi eyed his friends as they scuffled with Tea trying to pull them apart before closing his eyes and entering the Millennium Puzzle. Yami glanced up at his entrance.

"Yes, Yugi? Is there something wrong?" he inquired tiredly. The previous day had really taken its toll on him, though that may just have been because they had effected Yugi and they were so closely connected. Dark bags colored the Pharaoh's eyes and his head drooped as if he was about to fall asleep any second now.

"Yami, I told you not to do anything to those bullies. You promised me that you would always listen to me. You promised!" Yugi cried, deeply upset and hurt at how his yami could betray him. He started to continue but was stopped by the spirit's facial expression. Yami shook his head, slowly at first but with increasing vigor.

"Yugi, I swear to you, I had no hand in this," the Pharaoh said, solemnly meeting the smaller teen's eyes. Yugi faltered.

"But, if you didn't, then who did?" he asked but the spirit had no answer.

Yugi shifted in the bed, nestling up against the warmth of the purring cat. The nurse had kicked Joey, Tristan, and Tea out about an hour ago and had been about to kick out the cat but one look from Yugi's big purple eyes and she had given in, provided it behaved itself. That had been followed by a strict lecture where she had informed that he had almost died and had only a kind passerby to thank for his survival. Yugi had asked her to describe him and she had told him that according to the police, he had appeared to be of Egyptian descent, had long, chestnut hair, blue-gray eyes, and was dressed in white robes rimmed with what seemed to be gold, even though that was impossible. Strangely enough she noted, he had accompanied Yugi to the hospital and then had disappeared into thin air around the time that the cat had shown up. "Perhaps he was your guardian angel, now take your medicine," was all she had said when Yugi inquired further.

"You know, if we're going to keep you we can't just keep calling you Cat," Yugi stated as he lifted the cat to eye level.

_'How about Nehebkau?'_ suggested Yami. Yugi vaguely recognized the name from his history class where they had been studying ancient Egyptian deities.

"All right, Nehebkau it is then but we'll have to call him Kau for short," he decided with a yawn, stumbling over the foreign words.

"Well, now that that's settled, goodnight," he mumbled leaning back into his pillows.

'_Goddnight, aibou,'_ replied Yami as he returned to the Puzzle.

Curled up beside his Pharaoh's host, Mahad reflected on how perfect his new name truly was. Nehebkau was a god of protection, one who protected the Pharaoh and his people both during life and in the afterlife. He was also a god of magic who was known for binding the ka to a person's physical form. It was almost ironic that the Pharaoh had chosen that name. With a sigh, Mahad wriggled out from under Yugi's arm and stared up at the moon. He followed its path to where it fell on the Millennium Puzzle, making it shine dimly.

_'My Pharaoh, my soul is your eternal servant. This I swore to you so many millennia ago. Now I will renew my vows. No matter what the cost, I will guard both you and your partner until the time comes that we can enter the afterlife together, as is your right. Once again, you have protected me just as you have in the past. When I was lost in the rain you and your reincarnation offered me shelter, when I was drowning you gave me life. Now, it is time for me to return the favor. Know that I shall always be right there by your side just as you said all those years ago and maybe, at long last, I can finally repay my debt. I will always be there to protect you …this is my promise, made not only to my king but to my friend. Not even 5,000 years of time and space will prevent me from fulfilling it. I do not regret the path I have chosen so long as I can walk it beside you.'_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review! It means a lot to us.<p> 


	2. School as Usual

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know how happy the two of us are for your support. Thank you to everyone who actually reviewed our work, and special thanks to our anonymous reviewer, Kate, who has already sent in a second review. I just wanted to say that we have chapter 3 almost finished and it is currently in the cleaning stages. Sorry for not updating sooner, but school has really been heavy on the coursework recently. Finally, if you have something that you would like to see in this story or in another story please PM/review and let us know. If it goes against our story plan OR if it is a topic we do not feel comfortable writing on then we will not use it, but otherwise anything goes. Just review and we'll see what happens! If we use your idea, you will be credited, so please review. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Yugi yawned, burrowing his spiky head deeper into the pillow as he tried to avoid the shrill noise penetrating his dreams. Finally he reached out, groping frantically until his hand connected with the snooze button and subsequently sent the alarm clock tumbling off his desk to land with a faint tingle on the floor. Content now that there was no longer any interruption to his sleep, the teen rolled over and snuggled further beneath his covers. However, just as he was settling back into the warm embrace of slumber something rough and wet jerked him awake.<p>

"Yarggh," Yugi shrieked, bolting upright in a tangle of blankets. Unfortunately the action only served to topple the petite teenager off the bed to land with a thump beside his alarm clock. Yugi groaned, his arms and legs pinned to his sides by the sheets.

_"Rise and shine, aibou,"_ Yami sang cheerfully as he fazed out of the Puzzle to perch at the edge of Yugi's bed. The spirit's eyes were full of mirth as he examined Yugi's precarious situation.

"_I see you have managed to get yourself into a bit of a bind,"_ he laughed, absentmindedly reaching out to pet the cat peering over the edge beside him. Kau purred in response even though the spirit's hand merely passed through the sleek black fur.

"This isn't fair," Yugi moaned, wriggling wildly in an effort to free himself. "Kau doesn't know better but you do, Yami." The spirit shrugged, looking less than apologetic.

_"We both merely wished you to get up on time. It is your first day back at school since you caught hypothermia and-" _here the spirit paused, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, _"you promised Tea you'd walk with her."_ Those words elicited a loud squawk and crash as Yugi finally freed his upper body only to trip. From his new vantage point, the teen peered at the upside down alarm clock, already wide eyes widening even further as he grabbed the clock and flipped it right side up.

"I'm going to be late," he shouted, shooting back up to his feet and shoving the covers in an untidy mass on his bed. Hopping desperately through the piles of games littering his floor, Yugi yanked open the closet and grabbed a semi clean uniform from within its dark depths. Yami watched in amusement as the teen pulled on the outfit complaining all the while.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Tea is going to be expecting me," Yugi grumbled as he raced out the door and flew down the stairs, frantically trying to run his fingers through his hair only to give up as he slid into the kitchen, almost bowling over his grandfather.

"Sorry Gramps," he called as he grabbed a bagel, plopping down in a chair to slather it with jam.

"Hmph. Kids these days, always in a rush," his grandfather grumbled, though the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. Yugi made a faint noise as he crammed the bagel into his mouth, already grabbing up his bag.

"Have a nice day at school, Yugi," Solomon called after the quickly diminishing form of his grandson. Yugi was already motoring out the door. He was moving so fast, he almost ran into Tea who was waiting just outside. She shot him a dazzling smile and Yugi quickly ducked his head to hide the growing patch of pink skin decorating his cheeks.

"T...Tea," he stuttered, about to launch into an explanation, even as the girl cut him off.

"I was wondering if you were sick again, Yugi. I'm glad you're alright," she said, "Come on or we'll be late to school on your first day back!"

"Right," Yugi replied, relaxing slightly as he started off down the sidewalk only to be stopped dead in his tracks by Tea's giggle. Instantly his mind began running over any and all reasons for her to laugh. Did he have jam in his hair? Had he put his uniform on backwards? Had he not put it on at all? Was he walking down the street in his pajamas or worse, his underwear? Hastily, Yugi glanced down, letting out a sigh of relief at the familiar blue of his school uniform.

"_Try not to worry so much, aibou," _Yami laughed as he fazed out of the puzzle to stand in front of Yugi, _"You're not the one she's laughing at."_ Confused, Yugi turned around. Tea was kneeling beside a familiar black shape.

"Kau! What are you doing out here? You can't go to school," Yugi cried, scooping up the cat. Kau merely purred in response as he rolled over to peer up at Yugi.

"I'm sorry, Tea. I'll be right back," Yugi babbled, trying without success to hide the blush creeping across his face. Tea smiled back at him.

"It's okay," she assured him, pushing herself back to her feet and brushing off her skirt. Yugi hastily jogged back to the door and thrust it open.

"Hey, Gramps! Could you keep an eye on Kau for me?" he called. His grandfather peered over the counter.

"Sure thing, Yugi," he replied, "Kau and I will man the shop. There's no need to worry about us! You head on to school. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day back, now would you? You're already behind as it is!" Yugi winced at the remainder and deposited the cat on the counter. Ignoring the surprisingly reproachful look the cat was directing at him, he bolted out the door and smiled at Tea.

"Alright, I'm ready," he cheered, relieved to finally to on his way. Tea set off, Yugi bouncing along beside as he tried to keep up with her slightly longer stride.

"Say, Yugi, why did they keep you at the hospital for so long?" the girl asked.

"Oh, um, well first off, the doctors seemed to think I was in grade school and were worried that because of my smaller stature I wouldn't have as complete a recovery," Yugi mumbled, blushing at the memory. He stoically ignored the spirit's snickering. Yami had found it quite amusing, though Yugi sincerely doubted he would feel the same way if it had been him out at the time. Tea giggled faintly though she attempted to hide it behind her hand. Ready to sink into the ground from embarrassment, Yugi quickly changed the subject, anxious to get as far away as possible from the topic of his height.

"Gramps says I can keep Kau if no one calls up within the next week," he blurted out.

"That's great news, Yugi! I didn't know your grandfather even liked pets," Tea commented. Yugi shrugged, shifting his backpack as he began to relax.

"Me neither. Honestly, I don't think he was too fond of the idea at first but Kau has great house manners. He never wakes anyone up looking to be fed and he's super clean. Gramps says he acts more like a human than a cat. He just has this intelligent air around him, like he can understand what you're saying, and best of all he loves Yami," Yugi smiled as he recalled Kau's particular attachment to the Pharaoh. Sure, Kau liked Yugi but the instant Yami came out, the spirit would gain a little black shadow. Yami for his part was quite taken with the cat despite the relatively short amount of time that they had had the pet.

"He sounds really smart! No wonder he wanted to go to school," Tea laughed as said building loomed in front of them. Yugi opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a sudden pressure on his airway.

"Yo, Yug! Long time no see," Joey cheered, ruffling Yugi's hair with his free hand as his other arm snaked around his friend's neck in a headlock. Yugi inwardly sighed. So much for his attempts to get his hair looking at least somewhat presentable.

"Joey... can't breathe..." he gasped, pleadingly pulling at the arm constricting his windpipe. Joey immediately released him as he stepped back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry there, little buddy. Guess I got a little carried away," he apologized. Tea cut in before Yugi could even open his mouth to assure his friend that it was alright.

"If we don't get a move on, we're all going to be late," she pointed out to the startled exclamations of Tristan and Joey.

"We only have a minute left? How come you didn't warn us?" Tristan whined as he peered up at the clock.

"Uh, I just did," Tea replied, whacking the teen over the head with her satchel, "Now move it!" The group obligingly sprinted up the stairs and through the doors. Thanks to his short legs, Yugi would most assuredly have been late if Joey hadn't grabbed him up and tossed him through the classroom door at the last minute. Ms. Chouno frowned at them and Yugi responded with a shaky smile. Though he didn't actually have any memory of the event, he was well aware that Yami had played a Shadow Game with his teacher not long after he had been released from the Puzzle. Since she wasn't dead or rooming in the mental ward, he assumed that she had learned her lesson. However, that didn't stop her from doing everything in her power (and within the rules) to get Yugi in trouble. Yami had offered assistance which Yugi had vehemently denied. Still they had technically made it to class before the bell had rung so she couldn't give them a detention today.

"Cutting it close aren't we?" Ms. Chouno merely stated with a sickly sweet smile. The friends all filed to their desks and sat down as Ms. Chouno began the lesson. Yugi sighed, slumping down in his seat. A slight noise grabbed his attention and he curiously peered under his desk. Nothing. Shrugging slightly, he flipped open his satchel with the intentions of grabbing a pencil and some paper. Instead a strangled shriek erupted from his mouth. Ms. Chouno whipped around.

"Something the matter, Mr. Moto?" she demanded, eyes flashing in a predatory fashion.

"No! I mean not at all. I just, uh, caught my finger. In the desk. That is I, um, dropped the lid on my finger," Yugi hurriedly stammered. Ms. Chouno eyed him suspiciously but eventually turned back to the board, much to Yugi's relief. He slid his satchel back open and stared into decidedly far too cheerful lilac eyes. The pack rumbled slightly as Kau purred faintly. Thankfully, Ms. Chouno was talking by that point and didn't hear.

"I'm so doomed," Yugi moaned, sinking as far down as he could go in his chair.


	3. Caught!

Hi guys! Thanks to your support we were able to get chapter 3 up very quickly! Although less work coming in from school didn't hurt... Well, we're almost through to a pre-written part, so after Chapter 4 the updates should come rather quickly. I won't try to give you an estimate as to when chapter 4 is coming out, just that it is. I do not want to force anyone to review by saying we won't update until we have a review, but they do inspire my sister to write faster; it's your choice and the chapter will appear either way. So, sorry for the long authors notes, and please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Yugi nervously glanced back up at the clock. To his great dismay, the second hand had barely even moved a millimeter. Chewing on his lip, Yugi drummed the desk with his pencil, unable to concentrate on the lecture. He stopped the instant there was a faint sound in response to the tapping. Glancing around to make sure no one had heard it, Yugi carefully folded his hands in his lap. Trying to look innocent had never been one of his strong suits; he just wasn't good at deceiving people. Heaving a sigh, his eyes strayed back to the clock. Great, another ten seconds down and just over an hour to go. He wasn't very good at math either but even he knew that that was a lot of minutes.<p>

"_Relax, aibou, you look like you've done something wrong,"_ Yami informed him. Yugi resisted the urge to shoot the patch of air next to him a panicked look.

"I_n case you didn't notice, Yami, I have a cat in my desk. Not to mention a teacher who hates my guts and would do just about anything to see me expelled. And I'm pretty sure bringing a cat to school and then hiding it in your desk warrants expulsion. Oh, Gramps is going to kill me,"_ Yugi moaned, eyes darting back to the clock. The ticking of the second hand as it leisurely meandered its way across the face seemed design to torment the poor teen.

"_Technically you didn't bring him here; he somehow managed to get into your satchel and followed you here. He is certainly very loyal,"_ the Pharaoh mused, smiling faintly. Even so, Yugi felt the spirit's mood darken faintly with the last few words and could sense the smile slip from his friend's face.  
>"<em>Are you all right, Yami?"<em> Yugi asked, straightening up in his seat as he focused inward, concerned for the Pharaoh.

"_Ah, it is nothing, Yugi. I just thought..."_ The spirit trailed off, staring at the desk as if he were staring through the wood and at the the cat inside. The expression on his face was unreadable. Yugi frowned, about to press when a loud slam jerked him out of his conversation. Ms. Chouno had apparently noticed his lack of attention and had crossed over to his desk where upon she had dropped her gigantic copy of their English textbook on the surface of said desk. The intention had been to startle him awake no doubt. Unfortunately, Yugi wasn't the only one it startled. Oh no was Yugi's only thought as he stared up into Ms. Chouno's big eyes as realisation struck her. Ms. Chouno for her part looked as though the entire world had decided to celebrate a day in her honor. The thing she had waited and planned for for so long was here; revenge.

"Well, well, well. What was that, Mr. Moto?" Ms. Chouno purred, eyes glittering in triumph.

"I don't know?" offered Yugi, wriggling deeper into his seat as the eyes of everyon in the class bored into him. He already knew that there was nothing he could do. Ms. Chouno knew it too; she was merely playing with her prey before delivering the fatal blow.

"Then how about you open your desk?" Ms. Chouno demanded, all false traces of honey gone from her voice and replaced by a razor sharp blade. Yugi gulped, glancing down at the desk before staring around the classroom in a wide-eyed plea for help.

"Look here, Teach, see Yugi-"Joey instantly started but was promptly cut off by the woman.

"Another word out of you Wheeler and that'll be a detention," she snarled, never once removing her eyes from Yugi's. Yugi shook his head at Joey, not wanting him to get in trouble for Yugi's sake. Ms. Chouno was on a warpath and there was no stopping her. Slowly, oh so slowly, Yugi lifted the lid of his desk. He could swear that Kau gave him a guilty look right before Ms. Chouno crowed in happiness.

"You take that," she said, gesturing towards Kau's small form, "We're going to see the principal." Yugi quietly gathered the cat in his arms, smiling faintly as the cat licked his cheek with a purr. However, that smile quickly faded as he followed the sharp stiletto beat of Ms. Chouno's heels out the door and down the hall. Hugging Kau tightly to his chest, he stared fixedly at the floor. It wasn't that he had never been in trouble before (after befriending Joey, he had made numerous trips to the Principal's office for one reason or another though to be fair many if not most of those had been the result of Yami's actions), he simply had never been in enough trouble to possibly cause an expulsion. He couldn't bear to think of the expression on his Gramp's face when he told him the news. The clicking noise of Ms. Chouno's heels stopped and he glanced up in time to read the fine lettering labeling the principal's office before Ms. Chouno flung the door open. Mr. Yoshimori peered over the stack of paper he had been reading with a faintly bemused expression on.

"Good Morning, Mr. Moto," he nodded at Ms. Chouno, "Ms. Chouno. What can I help you with?" Ms. Chouno drew herself up in response, her eyes flashing as her lips curled in a cruel smile.

"Mr. Moto here has been disrupting my class with a pet of his, a cat which he has brought into my classroom against school policy," she announced. Mr. Yoshimori merely looked at her blankly before switching his gaze to Yugi and eyeing him up and down. He carefully cleared his throat as he set down the papers. Ms. Chouno's gleeful expression faded in response.

"Ms. Chouno, I can understand your concern regarding animals in the classroom. However, I fail to see such an animal. Perhaps if you were to offer proof I would be able to assist you but as it is I'm afraid that I see no reason to punish Mr. Moto."

"But... but... its right..." Ms. Chouno spluttered, trailing off as she whirled on Yugi only to stare at him accusingly. Confused, Yugi snuck a look down at his arms where Kau was nestled. To his surprise, the cat wasn't there. Well, in a way, it was. Yugi could still feel the soft fur under his fingers and feel the beat of Kau tiny heart against his own, but no matter how hard he squinted, he simply couldn't see the cat.

"Perhaps, you ought to take a vacation, Ms. Chouno. Yugi, I'm deeply sorry about this," Mr. Yoshimori continued, giving Yugi a smile which the teen shakily returned..  
>"But... it was right there I tell you. Right there!" Ms. Chouno rounded on Yugi, jabbing one manicured nail at him threateningly. "You did something. I know you did!"<p>

"Ms Chouno, stop it this instance. That kind of behavior is not tolerated at this school," Mr. Yoshimori pushed himself to his feet with a glare, "Yugi, you may return to class. Ms. Chouno and I have something we need to discuss."

Yugi needed no further urging. He was out the door so fast, he almost tripped over his own legs. It wasn't until he was well over halfway back to his class that he dared look back down at his arms. Kau purred happily back up at him.

"I don't know what you did back there but thank you," Yugi told the cat earnestly. He half expected the cat to tell him that he was welcome but Kau merely gave a play meow and batted at one of Yugi's bangs. Yugi giggled and cat in hand headed back for the classroom, already planning out Kau's new hiding space. Invisible or not, Yugi wasn't taking chances.

Yugi heaved a sigh of relief as the bell tolled, signaling the end of school. Whatever Mr. Yoshimori and Ms. Chouno had discussed, it hadn't helped her attitude towards him in the slightest. Thankfully she had remained rather distracted for the rest of the day, patrolling the room and she peered into every possible space a cat could fit into. Fortunately, Kau had stayed silent for the rest of his little visit to school. Now all Yugi had to do was smuggle him out and he would be home free.

"Hey, Yug, what was with the cat?" Joey demanded as soon as he was in whispering range. Unfortunately, he didn't whisper. Yugi winced and hurriedly gestured for his friend to keep it down

"I honestly don't know, Joey. He must have followed me to school," he hissed, shooting anxious glances at Ms. Chouno. The teacher was seated at her desk, pen poised over a paper. However, it was clear that she was trying to listen to their conversation as the pen had failed to move in the last five minutes.

"How'd ya keep from gettin' in trouble anyway? We all know that Chouno has it out for you, and old man Yoshimori wouldn't be too keen on a cat in the school either," Joey asked, scratching his head. Yugi shook his head at him.

"Look, I'll explain everything later but right now I need to get Kau out of the classroom." Joey grinned, nudging Tristan.

"You need a distraction, we're your men. Come on Tristan, let's go do what we do best," Joey winked, dragging his friend off.

"Don't go getting detentions!" Tea called after them before turning back to Yugi, rolling her eyes, "Boys." Yugi gave a slight smile, though he couldn't help but wonder if Tea included him in that category. A loud crash and an explosion of white powder interrupted their chat.

"_That must be the distraction. You'd better hurry. She won't be distracted for long."_Yami commented. Yugi nodded, quickly bolting for the filing cabinet at the back of the room and sliding open one of the drawers. Kau poked his head out from under the stack of papers in response. He purred, much to Yugi's relief. He had been concerned about the cat being stuck in the cramped space all alone but it seemed to be in fine spirits. He frowned slightly at the stark contrast Kau's black fur made against the white of the papers.

"I don't know how she didn't see you," he told the cat as he lifted it out. Ms. Chouno had checked to the filing cabinet at least ten times throughout the day, but never once had she spotted Yugi's pet.

"Come on," Tea called from the doorway, frantically beckoning Yugi with one hand. Ms. Chouno's voice could be heard rising shrill and harsh from the cloud of chalk dust that Tristan and Joey had somehow managed to create. Yugi hastily ran for the door and fled down the hallway, drawing bemused looks from students. Not far behind him, he could hear Joey and Tristan fleeing Ms. Chouno as well. None of them stopped until they were well out of the school building and past the school boundaries.

Once they were safely out of the schoolyard, Yugi slowed and stopped, panting. Still clutching the cat to him, he bent over as he struggled to regain his breath. Less than a second later, Joey and Tristan caught up, whopping and high-fiving, with Tea not far behind.

"That was great," Joey crowed, "You should have seen the expression on Chouno's face!"

"Thanks a lot, you two," Yugi replied with a smile, "I don't know how I would have gotten Kau out from under her eyes without your help."

"Anytime, little buddy, anytime," Joey cheered, slapping the smaller teen on the back. Yugi struggled to keep his balance and not go toppling over on top of the cat.

"So, you want to hang out at the arcade?" Tristan asked, slinging his satchel over one sholulder as he waited expectantly for an answer. Yugi's face lit up, than fell as he shook his head.

"Maybe later. I'd better get Kau back home," he said, scratching the cat uder the chin,

"Gramps'll wonder where he's run off to."

"Yeah," Tea agreed, "You wouldn't want him to change his mind on the whole idea of keeping Kau as a pet. Besides I have a dance recital so I'd better get going too."

"Hey, no problem," Tristan shrugged. Joey peered down at Kau curiously.

"So Gramps is really goin' ta let you keep it?"

"Yep, so long as no one claims him." Yugi frowned worriedly. Joey caught sight of his expression and straightened up with a characteristic grin.

"Ah, don't sweat it, Yug. If no one's claimed it yet than no one will. Besides, if it's owner cared for it than ya wouldn't have found it wandering the dumpsters," he pointed out. Tea sighed.

"I can't believe that I'm actually saying this but Joey has a point. I'm sure you'll get to keep Kau. Anyway, I've got to run. See you all later!" With that Tea sprinted off down the sidewalk.

"Bye, guys," Yugi called to Joey and Tristan as he headed off himself. Kau was a warm weight in his arms and Yugi couldn't help but feel that his friends were right. Kau was going to be his pet. He smiled at that thought and practically skipped all the way to the game shop.

"Gramps, I'm home," he shouted over the tinkling of the bell as he pushed open the shop door. Yugi carefully set Kau down on the floor; the black cat merely began to twine around his ankles.

"Gramps?" he called, heading for the door connecting the shop to the rest of the house.

"Welcome home, Yugi! Come on into the kitchen, there's someone I want you to meet," his Gramps called from a distant part of the house. Confused, Yugi padded for the kitchen, meeting his grandfather just outside the room. His confusion was rapidly replaced by a growing sense of dread at the expression on his grandfather's face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A young lady is here to claim her cat," his grandfather informed him, his eyes sympathetic.


	4. The Cat's Owner

Hi! Sorry for the wait everyone! School sort of hit, and then things snowballed from there. We do have more chapters written, but we decided to add in one or two more before them. Sorry once again for the wait, and I hope it is worth it. We will continue to update through November, when my sister will probably do NaNoWriMo. If you know what it is, you'll know how time consuming it becomes. If you don't, try googling it. You might find it fun! I hope that this chapter contained a plot twist for many of you. As always, please leave reviews and hopefully the next review will come soon. I won't promise anything, but hopefully! (crosses my fingers) Have a great day and with no further ado, enjoy our story!

* * *

><p>Yugi stared at his grandfather, mentally running through all the possible reasons that his grampa might have for not telling him the truth. It could be April Fool's Day. Nevermind the fact that it was the middle of winter, that could be part of the joke. Yugi had almost convinced himself that it was indeed just a mean prank but one look at his grandfather's dejected features and he knew it wasn't the case. Though the old man would never admit it, Kau's sweet temperament and good manners had won him over. Yugi struggled to blink away tears. He had to be strong for Kau's sake.<p>

"She...she wants him back?" he asked, hoping that maybe he had misheard and the woman merely wanted to insure that her cat was in a good home where he would be cared for and loved. However his gramps nodded, the single movement crushing his hopes once and for all. A questioning meow broke into his thoughts and he turned, bending down to scoop the small cat into his arms. Sniffling now, he buried his face into Kau's soft fur as the cat tried to lick away his tears. He couldn't bare to see the little cat go.

_"Aibou, I can do it,"_the Pharaoh said from his position just behind Yugi. Feeling utterly miserable, in part because he didn't have the strength to bid Kau good-bye and also because he knew that the Pharaoh and Kau had especially bonded while he had been sick, Yugi nodded, silently switching places with the spirit. Yami took a deep breath to steady himself, absentmindedly petting the fuzzy bundle in his arms. Kau purred up at him, though his lilac eyes remained faintly troubled.

"Thank you, old friend," Yami whispered before squaring his shoulders determinedly and stepping through the doorway. The girl spun around to face him, her green eyes widening as her mouth opened.

"Pharoah," she gasped. Yami blinked in surprise. How could this girl know who he was? Just as hastily he laughed at himself. No doubt she was referring to Kau.

"We are deeply sorry for keeping your cat from you," he stated trying not to stare at the way the light reflected off the wild brown hair. Something about it seemed so familiar and yet he was almost positive that he had never seen the girl before. The sense of nostalgia increased as the girl smiled, her entire features seeming to lighten with the movement.

"Oh, it's fine," she replied, carelessly flapping a hand dismissively even as her eyes darted between the cat and Pharaoh nervously, "Can I talk to Mas-, uh, my cat briefly?" She shot Yami another smile. The spirit raised an eyebrow. He may not completely get modern day behaviors but even he knew that the girl's phrasing was more than a little strange. However, Kau was her cat so he held the cat out to the girl who gingerly took it from him. She held the cat awkwardly, watching him with her big eyes. Yami could feel his face start to heat up as he realized that she was waiting for him to leave.

"If you'll, um, excuse me," the normally collected Pharaoh stammered, backing for the door. He swore he could hear the stranger giggling behind him as he beat a hasty retreat.

Mahad sighed as his still giggling student crossed the room, pausing by the door to ensure that the Pharaoh was out of hearing distance. While she had become far more responsible over the years, due in part to the influence of her Dark Magician Girl after they had merged together, Mana still occasionally regressed. Not that Mahad could blame her; she'd had to grow up fast after watching almost everyone she had cared for die in little over a week. He had no doubt that the Pharoah's 'death' had especially affected her. Mana placed the cat on the ground and Mahad immediately relaxed his illusion. A man dressed in white robes appeared in the place of the black cat, arms folded.

"Mana, what are you doing here?" he demanded, a single wave of his hand unleashing a curtain of magic that settled around the room, shielding their conversation from listening ears.

"Looking for you, what else?" Mana fired back, subconsciously folding her arms and mimicking Mahad's stance, "I was worried you just vanished from the Shadow Realm and I didn't know why or where or how..." Mahad's eyes softened in response to the worry evident in Mana's voice. He had never been able to stay angry at his student for long; something that had often gotten on his fellow priests' nerves. One look at Mana and the Pharaoh's pleading eyes and he was like putty in their hands. He couldn't help but wonder if the Pharaoh would have had a safer childhood if Mahad had possessed Seto's ability to deny him a visit outside the gates. Yet Mahad hadn't and as such he had often frantically roamed the city searching for the two young children after they had slipped away from him once again. The happy smile on the young Prince's face had all been worth it.

Dragging himself out of those fond memories, Mahad focused back on his student with a smile.

"My apologies, Mana. I should have said something," he said, unable to hold back a sigh of relief when the pout slowly vanished from Mana's face. An angry Mana was a disaster waiting to happen; while she had become a much better mage in his absence, in times of emotional stress her spells tended act a tad erratically or, at least, she claimed that they didn't work properly.

"I was concerned for the Pharaoh, as you are. So, I figured out a way to summon myself to the material world without relying on the Pharaoh's ba. It was surprisingly simple in theory: I would substitute my own heka in the place of ba. Of course, it is rather draining...," Mahad hastily collected himself. Mana was an accomplished mage in her own right; she didn't need him lecturing her.

"But why didn't you tell me?" the young girl demanded impatiently, stamping a foot in an endearingly childlike manner. Mahad sighed, ducking his head.

"I'm sorry, Mana. You are right. I had no reason to withhold the information from you. Originally I intended only to see if such a practice was practical however I got caught up in the excitement of the moment. It has been too long since I've seen the Pharaoh outside the field of battle. Please forgive me, Mana." He bowed to her, unable to bring himself to meet those emerald orbs.

"Master... of course I forgive you!" the cheery tone to Mana's voice brought Mahad's head snapping back up in surprise, "I miss Prince so much it hurts and I'm able to travel between the realms far more freely to see him." Mahad deflated in relief, his shoulders drooping beneath the golden guards. However, Mana's next words brought a wary light to his eye.

"But... you have to do something for me now," she informed him with a mischievous smile. Frowning, Mahad eyed his student cautiously. He supposed he owed it to her but with Mana those words never boded well.

"Very well," he agreed grudgingly. Mana's grin widened even further as she leaned in.

"You want me to WHAT?!"


	5. The New Girl

Hey all you loyal readers. I can explain our absence, and hopefully we will get out a chapter a month, although I will no longer make any guarentees. First, my sister the writer is applying, and all of the applications are driving her insane. Not to mention NANOWRIMO, for those who know what that is. As for me, I fainted three times in a row at work, so I've been dealing with major headaches. However, both of us are a little less busy, so hopefully more chapters will come out. As soon as reach a certain point, we will have some pre-written chapters and will be able to update more quickly until we run out. If anyone has any suggestions for what could happen, please send us a PM. We try to respond to everyone who PMs us as fast as possible. Finally, we would both like to thank everyone who has either PM'd us, reviewed, or even just read this story. We really don't deserve such a following. Well, enough from me; enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Mr. Yoshimori's greying eyebrows knit together as he frowned down at the forms in front of him before glancing back up at the two figures seated opposite him, struggling not to stare at their rather peculiar appearances.

"I'm sorry Mr., uh, Shen but could you explain to me once again exactly why your daughter is transferring into this school in the middle of the school year? Surely it would be better to enroll her into a private school that could adjust her to our course load. Then she could be ensured a smooth transition next year." Mahad winced at the man's words, shifting nervously on the edge of the hard backed chair. He was already ill at ease having spent the last couple hours determining what his former student could and couldn't wear. The types of outfits that modern day teenagers wore were... horrendous. Much as he wished to be diplomatic there was simple no other term that could fully encompass the scandalous attire. Not only that, but he couldn't imagine how those girls managed to walk around half dressed and not catch their death of cold. Already, Mahad found himself longing for the warm sands of Egypt though Mana seemed oblivious to the chill in the air. Shooting a quick glance at his own strange dress which consisted of a 'jacket' and 'pants', Mahad finally spoke up.

"Mana is my, uh, ward. Her parents are unfortunately unable to care for her so I keep an eye on her in their absence. As for your question, I believe Mana will adjust better by being around other children her age and immersing herself in the new culture," he replied, carefully choosing out his words as he gauged Mr. Yoshimori's response. The headmaster raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Very well. If you're certain however she will be expected to keep up with the course load. Tardy work is not acceptable." The man peered sternly at Mahad through his glasses.

"Of course. I will ensure that Mana will not slack off," Mahad replied, leveling Mana with a glare. Mana gave him that innocent smile of hers.

"Of course, Mas- Mahad. I wouldn't dream of leaving my school work undone," she informed him sweetly. Mahad resisted the urge to snort though he did fold his arms. Clearly Mana had a very selective memory. In Egypt she had always been sneaking off from lessons in order to play with the Prince.

"Everything seems to be in order so if she is ready Mana can begin classes immediately," Mr. Yoshimori declared and Mahad let out a sigh of relief. Finding the right forms and filling them out in the correct language had been a struggle. For things that he couldn't obtain, like proof of previous schooling, Mahad had been forced to design fakes supported by magical illusions. Glancing inconspicuously over at Mana, he noted her faint nod.

"Of course. That would be acceptable. Thank you, Mr. Yoshimori," Mahad smiled and offered a hand. He was greatly relieved when the headmaster grasped the offered appendage and shook it up and down. The modern world with its bright lights seemed so much harder to deal with as a person. He felt tired, inexplicably so as the illusion he currently wore required no more energy than his cat illusion. Perhaps the additional strain of assisting his student with her own spell (the second part of their deal) was too much. What if his plan wasn't so brilliant after all? What if using heka as a substitute for ba was only a short term solution, not a long term one? He noticed Mana watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Have a nice day at school, Mana. Don't cause any trouble," he told her with a smile, brushing up his illusion in case it looked as tired as he felt.

"Hey!" Mana complained, as she hopped to her feet, smoothing out her skirt.

"Ms. Jones?" Mr. Yoshimori called and the door opened to admit a young student who smiled warmly at Mana, "Please show Ms. Shen here the way to her class. Oh, and stop by to see if we have any extra uniforms in her size would you?" He handed the student a slip of paper and the girl turned to Mana.

"This way please," she said, leading Mana out the door. Mahad nodded to the headmaster before slipping out after the two young women. It was time to return to Yugi's house. He hoped that he hadn't been missed. Walking briskly he strode through the gleaming halls, fighting back the feeling of panic. He didn't belong in this time and without his Pharaoh to remind him of his reasons for remaining here in the first place the sense of confusion was almost overwhelming. _Get a grip_ he told himself _I am here for the Pharaoh. How can I protect him if I allow my emotions to rule me?_ Calming somewhat, Mahad let out a deep breath even as he rounded the corner and promptly froze.

Just a few yards away, Yugi was walking down the hall towards him. The Pharaoh's host was busy talking to a girl, Tea, and so had yet to notice the mage but it wouldn't be long before he did. Mahad forced himself to keep his breathing steady as he mechanically continued forward. The Pharaoh would have no reason to recognize him; Mahad barely even recognized himself in this strange outfit. Since he wasn't in the form of a cat or the Dark Magician, the Pharaoh would likely dismiss him without a second glance. Mahad had practically passed Yugi when he realized that that lack of recognition might be what bothered him. It wasn't so much that the Pharaoh might recognize him that concerned Mahad, but that the Pharaoh might not. Suddenly, it was all too clear to him why Mana had insisted on joining the modern world in a human form. Doubtless she would have been unable to stand it if the Pharaoh saw her as only an animal or Duel Monster, as they now termed _ka_s.

"Um, excuse me, sir. Do you need any help?" Yugi's familiar voice broke Mahad out of his thoughts. Startled he stared down at the boy's wide, earnest eyes. With that expression on his face, Yugi reminded Mahad of the Pharaoh before his father had died and he was still Prince, always smiling and laughing.

"Thank you for the offer, but there is no need. I can see myself out," Mahad managed a shaky smile as he beat back his memories, "I'm sorry." Hastily he backed up, rebuking himself for his urge to babble uncontrollably. The last image he had of Yugi was the teenager's confused face. Then Mahad darted around the corner and took off through the thankfully empty halls. He only slowed once he had arrived at the doors. Pausing, Mahad panted for breath, an act that was more habit than any real need for increased oxygen. Though Mahad still needed to breath it was not to the extent of typical human respiration. After finally straightening Mahad stepped through the doors and was instantly swamped by the hustle and bustle of Domino City. Without Mana to look out for, Mahad found himself lost in the noise and pollution. Holding his breath distastefully as he tried not to inhale the noxious fumes filling the air Mahad began to make his way towards Yugi's house. A horn blared and he swiftly jumped back onto the curb, apologizing profusely though it was unlikely the irritated driver heard him as she sped away. The bright neon lights seemed designed simply to sear themselves into Mahad's retina and he miserably examined the ground which at least was a relatively harmless concrete. It was strange but he recalled little such annoyances from dueling. Then again whenever the Pharaoh had summoned him in duels Mahad had only been half awake so to speak. He had crept into the games through sheer determination and courtesy of the Pharaoh's powerful supply of Shadow Magic but once summoned was unable to act outside the rules of the game. Now that Mahad was fully materialized the world was suddenly so much brighter and louder. His chest ached as he noted the many passersby cheerfully joking amongst themselves as they hurried by. He longed for the hot days of summer in Egypt when he, Mana, and the Pharaoh, then the Prince, had lounged under the shade of the garden's plum tree.

"Good luck, Mana. I hope you know what you're doing... and that you aren't too hurt when the Pharaoh fails to recognize you," Mahad murmured under his breath as he turned his gaze back to the hard concrete slabs beneath his feet.

"_Well that was weird," _Yugi thought as he frowned after the man. He'd just asked if the stranger needed any help and in exchange the man had practically bolted down the hallway. "_What do you think, Yami?_" Yami didn't respond, prompting Yugi's frown to deepen as he mentally prodded the Pharaoh.

"_Yahoo, earth to Yami. Is everything alright?"_ Yugi gave Tea a quick smile in answer to her questioning gaze despite his slight concern for his "other half".

"_I feel as if I should know him, but I don't recall meeting him in any duels..."_ Yami trailed off, voice troubled. Yugi hummed in understanding. Yami was always worrying over his lost memories and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hide it from Yugi. They shared a body after all.

"_I don't remember him either and I'm pretty sure I'd recognize someone who looked like him,"_ Yugi mentally chuckled good-naturedly. He hadn't met many adults with light brown hair hanging down past their shoulders, not that he was one to talk when it came to strange hair. A little bit more seriously he continued.

"_Don't worry about it, Yami. I'm sure we haven't met him_," Yugi reassured the Pharaoh.

"_...You're probably right,"_ Yami admitted though Yugi felt a faint tinge of sadness flicker through their bond. Why would Yami be sad? He would have asked the Pharaoh but they had arrived at the classroom and Tea was waiting for him in the open doorway.

"Sorry," Yugi hastily apologized, skipping into the room and heading at a trot towards his seat.

"Its about time the two of you got back. How long does it take to run the attendance down to the office?" Ms. Chouno glared at Yugi as she spoke, "I do hope you weren't goofing off together. I expect better."

"Sorry, Ms. Chouno," Yugi mumbled, sliding down in his seat as he felt his face color with embarrassment. Tea rolled her eyes and grinned at him from across the room before turning back to face the board as she began to jot down the notes.

"Psst. Hey, Yug," Joey hissed from behind Yugi as he leaned forward over his desk, "What happened with Kau? You get to keep him or what?" Yugi shot a cautious glance in the teacher's direction but thankfully Ms. Chouno had her back turned to him as she sketched a diagram.

"Well, some girl came to pick him up but then she realized that he wasn't her cat after all." Yugi remembered the girl's almost giddy retreat upon thrusting Kau back into Yami's startled hands. She had practically sung out the words "Opps! Wrong cat!" as she danced out the door. "It was a little strange actually," Yugi concluded, shaking his head slightly. Strange or no, he hoped that she found her cat soon. His confused look was rapidly replaced with a grimace of pain as Joey punched him in the shoulder.

"That's great, Yug! That means Kau is yours," Joey cheered a little too loudly. Ms. Chouno swiveled slowly towards the two boys.

"Is there something the two of you would like to share with the class?" she asked, barely pausing for a response before continuing, "No? I thought not. Both of you will have-" She was mercifully cut off by a curt knock on the door a split second before it was pushed open. A tall brunette whom Yugi recognized as an office aid entered leading a slightly younger girl. Yugi's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the newcomer's bushy brown hair and tanned features. She tugged at the hem of the uniform's skirt before glancing around the room, her gaze settling on him with a flash of recognition. Instantly, a brilliant grin lit up her face and she waved enthusiastically, all but bouncing up and down in place with excitement as the office aid conversed in hushed tones with Ms. Chouno. Finally, Ms. Chouno nodded, her face scrunching up as though she had sucked a lemon, and the office aid backed out of the room as the teacher turned back to the class.

"Class, this is Mana Shen. She has recently transferred here from Egypt and I trust you will all make her feel quite welcome," Ms. Chouno ordered, though the words contained no real warmth. Mana however seemed oblivious, smiling widely at the class.

"Hi everyone!" she cheered before Ms. Chouno shushed her, all but shoving the girl towards an empty seat.

"_Egypt, huh? She sounds nice. I wonder if she knows Ishizu and Marik,"_ Yugi prattled on to the Pharaoh, who seemed to still be lost in thought though at least he had phased out of the Puzzle to take in the commotion. Even as he spoke Yugi twisted back to face the front of the room so he missed Mana's sudden glance straight at the Pharaoh. She wiggled her fingers as though in a wave and winked before also turning to the front of the room.

"_Yes..."_ Yami replied as he stared at the girl, "_I wonder..."_


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Hi again! Well, I've pushed my sister to write; we owe it to all of you dedicated people, after all! Here's the last chapter we need to actually write, as the next four chapters are already written. To draw out this period of prosperity, I will post one a week until we run out. I hope everyone enjoys, and please keep reviewing. We love to hear from you, and I would like to thank the anonymous reviewer Alyssa A. We will try to incorporate your idea later in our story. Also, thank you to Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter for reviewing. Every review helps! Enjoy, and to those who actually read these, cookies to all of you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"_Yugi, theres something about this girl,"_ Yami said, watching Mana carefully. He hadn't vanished back into the Puzzle since the new girl's arrival though, except for the initial wave, she had kept her eyes trained on the lecture. Yami tilted his head as he waited for Yugi's response, eyeing the wild mess of brown hair. All day he had been trying to place who Mana reminded him of but had yet to put his finger on the right answer. Everything about her seemed almost painfully familiar from her sparkling green eyes to her vibrant personality.

"_She seems normal to me, Yami. She was probably waving at someone through, er, behind you,"_ Yugi retorted, rolling his eyes as he bent over his paper, "_You haven't stopped talking about her since the moment she sat down. Maybe the only 'strange' thing going on here is that the all mighty Pharaoh has a crush."_ Yami blinked in surprise at the sudden teasing tone in Yugi's voice.

"_A...a crush? I do not. I was... merely commenting_," he replied, gathering himself up with as much dignity as he could muster considering he was currently visible only to Yugi. And possibly Mana. At that thought, Yami felt his cheeks suddenly heat and hastily averted his gaze, praying to the few Egyptian Gods he could recall that she couldn't somehow hear them, particularly Yugi's most recent comment. A shift of movement caught his attention.

Bakura glanced up, chocolate eyes narrowing as he stared across the room at Mana. Then, as quickly as the glare had appeared it vanished, replaced with Bakura's innocent, wide eyed expression as he went back to dutifully copying down notes on the lecture. Yami raised an eyebrow. Why was the Spirit of the Ring taking an interest in the newest foreign exchange student? He couldn't know her; Bakura had rarely if ever visited Egypt and the Spirit of the Ring had lived there thousands of years ago. More than likely, the Spirit of the Ring was simply irritated. Maybe Yugi was right and he was starting to see things that weren't there. Sighing, Yami retreated to the Puzzle to think and hopefully sort through at least some of his jumbled thoughts.

Yugi stretched as the final bell rang and students throughout the room jumped to their feet, sprinting for the door. Leaning over, he poked Joey in the side.

"Huh? Wha...? 39!" Joey exclaimed bolting upright and staring frantically at the board. Yugi giggled.

"Class is over, Joey," he told his friend who slumped back down in his seat.

"Phew, I thought the teach had caught me for sure," Joey grumbled, "Say, Yuge, how 'bouts we hang out at your place today. We can celebrate you getting to keep Kau!" Yugi grinned and nodded.

"Hey, guys," Tea called, crossing the room to join their group. Yugi noted that she was pulling Mana along, the new girl looking slightly lost and confused though she smiled cheerily at him.

"Can Mana join us? She needs someone to show her around Domino," Tea explained.

"_No!"_ Yami exclaimed, a decidedly frantic note entering his normally calm voice even as Yugi opened his mouth. He took one look at Tea and made up his mind.

"Sure," Yugi grinned, turning to Mana, "We were just going over to my house, but we'd be happy to show you around on the way and you can hang out with us. You've already met my cat." Yugi laughed and Mana joined in, rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

"Yep, we've definitely met," she giggled, "Sorry about that by the way."

"I hope you find Pharaoh," Yugi continued earnestly. Much to his surprise the girl froze.

"Uh...," she stared at him with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Your cat's name is Pharaoh, right?" Yugi asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Oh, yeah," Mana giggled again, a high pitch to her laughter, "I found him all right." She smiled again, but this time the smile was softer.

"Yeah, you can hang out with us. I'm sure Yuge's Gramps won't mind," Joey enthused, draping an arm over Mana's shoulders.

"Actually, Grampa is at that symposium in America. He just left this morning but he said I could have friends over as long as Joey doesn't eat all the food in the refrigerator," Yugi reminded his friend. The rest of the group laughed as Joey spluttered.

"But, Yuge! I'm starving. Just a bite? Beside what about Tristan?" Joey complained, clutching at his stomach.

"First things first, guys," Tea said, "Lets give Mana the grand tour of Domino!"

"Right," Yugi agreed, bounding for the door, "Come on or we won't have time to see it all."

"_Do you want to come out, Pharaoh?_" he asked mischievously as he led the way down the hall. A wave of offended pride flowed back at him through their bond.

"_I assure you I am quite comfortable where I am. Besides, you can give a much better tour of Domino than I can_," the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle replied. Yugi grinned.

"_Are you sure it doesn't have to do with the presence of a certain foreign exchange student?_"

"_For the last time, Yugi, I do not have a crush on her. I barely even know her_," the Pharaoh humphed and Yugi could picture him folding his arms, "_I don't know where you've gotten these foolish ideas from. Honestly, Kau is better company, not to mention a better friend, then you are."_

"_Don't bring the cat into this_," Yugi cried in mock horror before returning his attention to his friends. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were used to him zoning out by now but Mana was watching him with a strange look in her eyes. Yugi really hoped she didn't think he was crazy. Luckily Mana's interest was pretty soon captured by the Domino skyline as she stared open mouthed at the hords of people, cars, and skyscrapers around them.

"Cool, huh?" Tristan commented, noticing her expression, "I guess Japan is a far cry from Egypt."

"You can say that again," Mana giggled, though her heart wasn't really in it. She was still too busy trying to watch everything at once.

"Don't worry," Yugi assured her, "You'll get used to it." Mana smiled at him.

"_She looks...sad,"_ Yami commented. Yugi blinked, glancing back at Mana but she seemed as happy as ever.

"_How can you tell?"_ he asked. He was sure the Pharaoh knew what he was talking about but at the same time how could someone with such a wide smile be sad. Mana just looked too cheerful. The Pharaoh didn't respond. Yugi mentally shrugged, focusing on Tea's speech as she pointed out nearby landmarks.

Mana slumped against the brick wall the instant the others were out of sight. Master Mahad had been right; even with his magic supporting the majority of the strain, Mana could still feel the ceaseless drain of her magic. It made her nervous but it was all worth it to be with the Pharaoh again. It was a pity her foolish decision to wave at him had probably earned his eternal suspicion. Mana sighed, bowing her head. Her master had been right about that too. Even though she was technically thousands of years old just being around the Pharaoh made Mana feel all giddy inside. She could only hope her impulsive action hadn't frightened him off for good.

A single tear trickled down one cheek and the girl raised an arm, angrily scrubbing at her eyes. What had she expected? That the sight of her as she had been, not in the form of her ka, would magically return the Pharaoh's memories to him? That somehow playing as a living, breathing person again would fix everything? No wonder Mahad had warned her against doing this. Still, if he could manage it so could she. She had to be strong for both her friends. Mana brushed her outfit off as she pushed off the wall.

"I promise, Pharaoh. I'll be there for you no matter what," Mana whispered, determinedly clenching a fist, "After all you've been through, this is nothing." Despite her words, Mana couldn't help but place a hand over her heart, frowning at the dull ache in her chest. She had seen the way Tea had looked at Yugi, as if she was secretly disappointed each time the Pharaoh wasn't in her friend's place.

"I'll always be there," she reiterated as she seized fast to her decision, "Even if you only have eyes for someone else." Tearing her thoughts away from those sad paths, Mana peered around the street. Mahad had asked her to keep him updated on the status of the Shadow Realm and she wasn't about to disappoint him. She was, after all, Mahad's top student. Seeing no one around, Mana ducked into a nearby alley and into a rift in the fabric of time and space.

Only moments later, a figure slipped out of that same alley and began to make its way towards the Kame Game Shop.


	7. Confrontation with the Demon

Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Thank you to everyone who reviewed! As promised, here is the chapter (two days late, but who's counting, right? :) ). Next chapter will be posted sometime next week, so please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

A sinister smirk played across the white-haired boy's features, turning his seemingly soft brown eyes hard. The teen casually nudged a limp body over so that the owner could stare blankly up at him, the stars reflected in soulless eyes.

"Oh, please. That was too easy," he muttered, a faint trace of a British accent lingering in his deep voice. He glanced disdainfully around at the other forms sprawled in the alley.

"Who do they think they're dealing with? They should know better than to attack my pathetic host by now. Only I have that pleasure. Still, their souls are going to a worthy cause. I really should thank them…if they wake up that is." His leer darkened and his already strange hair grew even more erratic. Silence seemed to cloak his figure as he bent down and picked up the knife that lay discarded by the previously attacking thief. Calmly, he brought the bloody blade to his mouth and licked it clean. Drops dribbled from his tongue to fall on his host's jacket, joining with similar spots that dotted the dark cloth. The spirit ignored it as he straightened to his feet, cold eyes calculating.

The would-be thieves had been a pleasant distraction and their souls would provide him with even more power but they weren't what he was after. In order to gain the power he needed to beat the Pharaoh once and for all, he needed the Millennium Items. Marik had been a fool and a woefully ignorant one at that. It was true that the Pharaoh's power was strong but in his hands the Millennium items could do far more destruction than the teen had ever dreamed of. It was a pity that he had never had time to teach the Tomb Keeper a lesson about trying to control the darkness itself but once the Pharaoh was out of his way once and for all he was sure he could spare time for the Egyptian, if he was still alive. He smirked again at the thought of his revenge. All he had to do was gather all seven Millennium items. Once that was done, no one would be able to stop him. The only thing that stood in his way was that brat of a Pharaoh but the spirit wasn't too worried. Without his memories and his so called friends, the Pharaoh didn't stand a chance. So much for that whole "the light of hope will always prevail" nonsense. The Pharaoh would die in the end, alone and friendless, no priests to support him. He on the other hand had time, something the so called Pharaoh had precious little of. Soon, so soon, he would hear the Pharaoh's voice hoarse with screaming and look down into his blank, empty eyes. Empty of that so called hope as the darkness swallowed the world…

"Bakura!" a voice rang out over the steady pounding of the rain, sharp as a whip. Slightly surprised, the spirit of the ring glanced up from his thoughts with a frown. That wasn't the Pharaoh's voice. His slanted eyes widened in anger.

"You," he hissed.

_~Earlier that day~_

"I'm coming," Yugi shouted as he bolted down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet in his rush to answer the door. His cat, Nehebkau, raced along aside him, a black streak flying low over the carpet. Yugi arrived at the door panting and out of breath as he flung it up, only to collapse against the door frame as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Just…give…me… a minute," he managed to gasp out as he clutched at his side. Nehebkau twined around his ankles and looked up at him with blue-gray eyes filled with worry. Even his questioning meow sounded worried but Yugi was used to his cat's oddities. No matter how strange he was, Kau had saved his life more than once and was always able to cheer him up, or should he say, the Pharaoh. Yugi gave Kau a reassuring smile before turning to the door.

"Bakura?!" he exclaimed, flabbergasted. The British teen smiled shyly at him.

"Hello, Yugi. I just wanted to stop by. I do hope I'm not a bother," the teen explained, innocent brown eyes filled with worry at the thought of being a burden on anyone. Yugi hurriedly recovered from his shock and smiled happily.

"Not at all, Bakura. Come on in," he said, stepping back from the door way in order to let his friend into the house, "I'll get something for us to drink."

"Thank you, Yugi," replied Bakura, smiling cheerfully back at the boy. Yugi dashed to the kitchen and pulled two bottles of pop from the fridge. He entered back into the family room and settled himself down next to Ryo on the couch.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Yugi curiously as he handed Bakura one of the cans.

"Oh, nothing much," Bakura responded, "I didn't know you got a cat." The teen nodded towards the edge of the couch where Kau had hopped up next to Yugi.

"Oh yeah," laughed Yugi delightedly, "His name is Nehebkau but I just call him Kau. You can pet him if you like. He has excellent manners." The teen picked up the cat, holding it out to Bakura, who started to extend a hand, only to withdraw it quickly when the cat hissed and slashed at him with unsheathed claws.

"Kau! Bad boy. What's gotten into you?" demanded Yugi, not noticing the momentary flicker of anger across his friend's face. By the time he had glanced back up from admonishing his cat, Bakura's face was back to its normal passive expression.

"Its okay, Yugi. Cats don't seem to like me for some reason is all," the white-haired Britain hastily assured the teen. Yugi frowned.

"I'm sorry, Bakura. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about? We could play a game or…"

"Actually, Yugi, I'm not feeling very well. I think I should go home and get some rest," Bakura broke in with a wan smile.

"Oh! I hope you feel better soon, Bakura," Yugi said, concerned for his friend's health.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine before you know it," Bakura replied, his smile taking on an almost strained look. Yugi started to get up from the couch to join him but Bakura waved him back down.

"I'll just see myself out. I'd hate to be a burden," the teen told him before exiting the room. A couple seconds later, the door slammed shut. Only then did Kau stop hissing and spitting, instead began to wrap around Yugi's ankles as if nothing had happened. Yugi stared in the direction his friend had left.

"Poor Bakura. I really do hope he gets some rest. It'll do him good," he told Kau who didn't even pause in his purring.

Later that night, while Yugi was fast asleep, a black form slithered out from his arms and slipped out the open window.

"_You!" Bakura hissed._

His companion's lilac eyes narrowed in response. His purple robes hung around his lithe form, heavy with rain yet the way he gripped his long green staff implied that his sodden state didn't bother him in the least.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura demanded, turning to face him. From the way he carried himself it was obvious that he also had little care for the cold rain. Shadows danced across the alley, sliding along the brick walls but the Dark Magician remained focused on Bakura as he responded.

"I'm here to protect my Pharaoh from demons not unlike yourself, Bakura." The magician's voice was laced with venom and his words seemed to wind him even tighter. However, in contrast to the mage's determined stance, Bakura simply tossed back his head and laughed. The sound echoed coldly, the shadows themselves seeming to writhe in laughter. It was to the Dark Magician's credit that he didn't flinch away, though his grip turned white-knuckled on his staff.

"You couldn't even defeat me last time. Even your precious Pharaoh didn't stand a chance," Bakura paused in his laughter to turn a sly grin on the mage, "He doesn't even remember you, isn't that right Mahad?"

"Even if the Pharaoh lost his memories, he still has the same heart and spirit. I have faith in my king and I know that he has faith in me," Mahad replied calmly meeting the spirit's eyes.

"So you continue to follow him like a little lost puppy, trapped in the shadows for thousands of years because of your beloved king's incompetence," Bakura jeered folding his arms across his chest as he watched Mahad's patience stretch.

"Bakura," he growled, eyes narrowing into mere slits as he glared at thief.

"It's true. You really can't deny it. Your Pharaoh is one of the worst kings to lay foot on this planet, though he won't be around for much longer." The shadows danced in anticipation, sensing the rising tension and eager for the fight ahead.

"How dare you insult the Pharaoh!" Mahad snapped, unfolding his arms and shifting to an attacking stance, "As I remember, he defeated you once and he can do it again."

"Miracles don't happen twice, Mahad." The spirit's grin grew even darker. "And thanks to his own spell, you so-called Pharaoh can't remember the first thing about his past. Even his 'most trusted servant'. Sad, isn't it, how quickly loved ones sink beneath the sands of time?"

"I know the truth about you, Bakura, and I know what you're after. In the name of the Pharaoh, I will make sure that you are never able to gain the power you seek," Mahad informed the demon tartly, careful to keep a close eye on him as the thief straightened up from the wall he was leaning against, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Yes, I suppose you do. It's truly quite a pity. You see, I can't have you running off and telling the Pharaoh my true identity, now can I? That would ruin all the fun and I can't risk the Pharaoh finding anything out before the ultimate shadow game," Bakura's tone was smooth as silk as he spread out his hands in a slight shrug, a faint and obviously fake look of apology on his features. That expression quickly faded, only to be replaced by a psychotic grin as the spirit summoned the shadows around him. "You just don't know when to stay down, do you Mahad? Are you really willing to die for that pathetic little coward?"

Mahad's eyes hardened and he moved his staff in front of him, already gathering energy on the tip. A faint smile crossed his face as he responded, "I already have."

At those words, the shadows howled, shrouding the alley as Mahad lunged for Bakura.


	8. Bonds of Friendship

Hi everyone! I know that you've been waiting for this, and here it is! For those of you waiting for more vaseshipping, it will come in about two or three chapters. Please leave reviews! We have three loyal reviewers who are making our day! I would like to send out our thanks as well as some digital cookies to you three! Have a good day everyone, and enjoy February. There are still two more pre-written chapters, so expect an update next week. Till then!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Several hours later, the pale tinge of dawn revealed a dark figure slowly making its way along an alleyway not too far from the one that had been the setting for Mahad and Bakura's duel. Mahad staggered, leaning against the brick wall to steady and support himself. His entire body ached but what worried him was the numbness creeping through his shaking limbs. He had used too much magic, too much, and it still hadn't been enough. He had barely managed to escape with his life. Bakura, no Zorc, was too strong. It had been foolish to think that he, Mahad the Dark Magician, could beat him when even his Pharaoh had been only able to seal him away. Mahad didn't even have the energy to laugh at himself. He barely had enough energy to breath. Numerous cuts covered his body, drenching his robes in blood, but the most devastating injuries weren't the visible ones. Ka creatures healed very quickly and their outer bodies revealed little in the way of how injured they were. No, Mahad was out of energy, it was as simple as that. It was like Kul Elna all over again, only this time Mana wasn't here to save him. His entire essence was fading away and he could barely see straight but one thought drove him on. _I have to warn the Pharaoh_.

If he didn't tell the Pharaoh Bakura's true identity and what had occurred in the past, than both his king and Yugi would walk right into a trap. That was the only thing that had kept him from giving up his life for the Pharaoh once again, the thought that had given him the strength to avoid Bakura's Kas up until now. But even that wasn't enough. He was almost there; he could sense it, hovering just out of reach like a tantalizing fruit. There was the sign "Kame Game Shop". Only a couple more steps and he could…

Mahad's energy failed him. In all honesty, he was surprised that it had lasted him for so long. He could no longer force his limbs to work. All he could do was collapse limply to the cold concrete of the sidewalk and watch as the shadows once again claimed him. His very spirit was escaping his substantial body, rising off of him in wisps similar to harmless smoke. The pain of dying was nothing compared to one simple fact. _I have failed you, my Pharaoh._

Yugi twisted in his sleep, frowning as he tossed and turned. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and his eyes shot open as he bolted upright, panting for breath. For a moment all was silent and then he spoke addressing the faint figure sitting, arms folded at the end of the bed.

"What is it, Yami?" he asked worriedly. The former Pharaoh frowned in response.

"_I'm not sure, Yugi. I feel…bad. As if something terrible is about to happen_," the spirit replied, eyes worried as he turned towards his aibou.  
>"Do you think one of our friends might be in danger?" Yugi asked fearfully, his own eyes widening in horror. Yami's expression turned grim.<p>

"_I'm afraid so, but it is strange that I sense it more than you,"_ the Pharaoh trailed off, his fierce gaze piercing the floor.

"It's probably just because you're getting more used to your Shadow magic. You're bound to have better senses," Yugi waved it off as he slipped out of bed and hurriedly began pulling on his clothes. At least his Gramps wasn't home from the symposium yet so he wouldn't have to worry about explaining why he was leaving the house in the middle of the night. He failed to notice the Pharaoh's continuing frown.

Yami waited as Yugi staggered around trying to pull on his pants at the same time as his shirt. Yugi was probably right; as a spirit, Yami's senses were far better tuned than Yugi's. However, in the past, when one of Yugi's friends was in trouble than Yugi felt it just as strongly if not even more so than Yami. It had made sense. They were predominantly Yugi's friends and shared a far stronger bond with the teen then Yami could ever hope to match. Yami expected that. After all, they had accepted him as one of them despite the fact that he was a five thousand year old spirit possessing one of their closest friends. For that alone Yami was thankful, but he knew he would never be truly one of them nor did he wish to intrude. So why was it that this time, Yugi's own misgivings were merely the offspring of Yami's dread?

The fear that gnawed at him, eating him from the inside out, was like nothing he had ever experienced. His very heart ached and he felt as though as though he was missing someone. A person whom he felt he should know yet could not recollect. A friend, a close friend. That was all he could determine but his closest friend was Yugi. It was possible that it was one of his other friends but even that felt wrong. Whoever was at the source of these feelings felt, if it was possible, closer to him than any of his modern day friends. Who was it? Who was in danger?

He half snarled these questions, directing them at the Millennium Puzzle as if it could guide him to the answers but the object lay silent. Why did he feel this way? Did it have something to do with his ancient past? No, surely that was impossible; it had been over five thousand years. Still, he could not still the rapid beating of an imagined heart as it jumped in fear. He would find out the answer to the questions that still haunted him. Who but more importantly, why?

The spirit was jerked out of his musings by Yugi calling his name. His aibou had finished dressing and was waiting in front of him.

"Are you ready?" the teen asked, determination overriding his fear. Yami nodded in response, taking control in a flash of golden light.

"We have to find whoever it is and quickly," he murmured quietly as he bolted for the stairs, "I can sense that they are in great danger."

Mahad lay on his back, detachedly observing the stars that littered the dark sky overhead. He was dying, he knew it, and yet he prayed to the gods. **Please, grant me more strength so that I may protect my king. **That silent mantra pounded through his head but for all his efforts, he could not force his weakened vessel to move. Instead he was forced to lie there, helplessly watching as his body vanished back into the Shadows. He had to warn the Pharaoh, he had to! Anguish filled his body, pain ripping through him but he refused to weep at something as material as his own pain. The single tear that trickled from the corner of his eye was shed not for himself but for the Pharaoh. Mahad could not even wipe it away. If only he had warned the Pharaoh sooner, before he had tried to kill Bakura, before the demon could do the same to his king. No Mahad admitted. He should have told him first thing, instead of playing guardian angel in the form of a cat. Yet, foolishly, selfishly, he had been too afraid of rejection. Too scared that his Pharaoh would look right through him, see him only as a 'Duel Monster' instead of as a friend as he had all those many years ago.

His memories. Those and the thoughts of a possible way to help his Pharaoh, a way to summon himself to the 'real world' and there remain (at least, until his magic ran out) fueled him. They had provided him with courage when surrounded by the shadows that not even his apprentice had been fully able to chase away. He had succeeded, had been able to appear on the material plane, supporting his form with his own magic, his Heka, in place of a summoner's ba. Now with his magic all but used up, he had none left to give his body and without energy either in the form of Ba or Heka, he could no longer keep himself summoned. Vaguely, he wondered if the Pharaoh and his light would miss "Nehebkau" or if they would ever associate the slim black cat with the Dark Magician.

The pain washed through him again and this time, it was great enough that if he had had a voice Mahad would have screamed in agony. He wished he could just die already, sink into the oblivion the Shadows promised. He was not supposed to be here, not allowed to wander the Earth unless he was summoned and then stay only for the time needed to complete whatever task he had been summoned to carry out. He had broken those rules and now the Shadows would exact their punishment. He could only hope that the agony would drown out the pain in his heart.

His vision was almost gone, the stars merely blurry patches of light in a sea of growing Shadows. Mahad managed a half smile that quickly faded back into a grimace of pain. He could almost imagine a figure kneeling over him, familiar amethyst eyes stained with worry.

"_Pharaoh_," he whispered even as he himself sank into the murky abyss.


	9. An Old Friend?

Hello everyone! Update time! I regret to inform you, our loyal readers, that there is only one more pre-written segment before we go back to spotty update times. We will never abandon the story, however, so please keep reading! Part of this chapter has a section in Egyptian, so the translation is listed at the bottom. Thanks to Alyssa A, Aqua girl 007, and Sceahime-KingofKing's Daughter for reviewing every chapter! You keep our morale up, and your comments are much appreciated! :) Thanks for reading, and have a great week!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Yami stared in shocked amazement. Of all the sights that he had expected upon walking out the door, his Dark Magician lying on the sidewalk was not one. It shouldn't be possible. The former Pharaoh had not summoned him. He hurried over to the Duel Monster's side, concern overriding the questions for the moment. Blue gray eyes hazy with pain, the mage blinked up at him as the he knelt on the sidewalk beside his faithful creature. To the Pharaoh's surprise, the Dark Magician smiled up at him, a faint word springing from his lips. Yami didn't have time to focus on the fact that the normally silent mage had spoken, he was too busy trying to stop any bleeding. The mage's robes were dyed red but there were relatively little injuries. Still, Yami knew enough of Shadow Magic to know that when Duel Monsters battled they were rarely affected by injuries unless life threatening. Even so, it was almost too real- the blood, the feel of hot skin beneath his fingers. It was like no duel he had ever seen. What was going on?

"_Take him inside. We can put him on the couch,"_ Yugi suggested urgently. His voice was filled with worry but also determination. Like Yami, Yugi's favorite Duel Monster was the Dark Magician. The mage had always come through for them in duels and they weren't about to let him down when he needed help. As far as Yugi was concerned, they could help him now and find the answers to their questions later. Yami nodded agreement.

The spirit gently scooped the unconscious mage up. The Dark Magician was taller than him by at least a head but through sheer determination (and the help of his own personal team of fuzzy Kuriboh lifters) the Pharaoh was finally able to lift the Duel Monster onto the couch, wincing at the heat practically radiating from the mage.

"_He is burning up,"_ he thought, as much to himself as to Yugi. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the friend that the Puzzle had warned him about but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. The spirit relinquished control to Yugi, recognizing the fact that his host knew far more about first aid than he. Yugi quickly ran to the kitchen, almost tripping over the corner of the rug in his haste. He set a pot under the tap and ran to the closet to fetch some towels. He arrived back in the kitchen only to find the pot overflowing. Quickly he shut off the tap and hurried back to the family room, trying not to spill the water onto the carpet.

"Tea knows so much more about this than I do," he moaned as he knelt beside the mage, setting his burden down beside him. Worriedly, he wet a cloth and pressed it to the man's forehead. The Dark Magician stirred and moaned, brown strands clinging to his face. Yugi leaned further over the Duel Monster spirit, trying to make out the mumbled words. He was able to catch tidbits here and there but they all sounded like nonsense. "Pr aA. Ta yew ern heh gereh. S rmi snf. Weben y nsw (1)," the mage spoke suddenly before falling back into his muffled mutterings.

"_What was that?" _Yugi asked Yami who phased out of the puzzle, shaking his head in puzzlement.

"_I feel like I should know it but…,"_ the spirit trailed off frowning as he tried to dredge up a memory, anything, from his long forgotten past. For a minute all was silent but for the mage's fevered ranting and even that seemed to quiet down.

"_He's fading,"_ Yami finally noted.

"_Yeah, his fever is pretty bad. I mean I'm not really sure if Duel Monsters can be injured. You didn't summon him anyway and they don't exactly belong to this world so-"_

"_No,"_ the former Pharaoh interrupted his host, gesturing towards the Dark Magician, "_He is fading. Diminishing. Dissolving. Being taken back by the shadows. Whatever you wish to describe it as."_

Yugi turned back to his patient and realized with a start that Yami was correct. The Duel Monster was quite literally wafting away. It was as if he was made of fog, fog that was rapidly being blown away by a breeze.

"_The shadow realm?"_ Yugi questioned, fighting down raising panic. It was bad enough that he hadn't the faintest idea on how to treat the mage but now his patient was vanishing. He moaned faintly. Why couldn't everything just stay nice and solid? He would bet all of his, well Yami's, winnings that real doctors didn't have to worry about their patients disappearing on them. Well, unless they were trying to treat Yami. Or Marik. Or Bakura, though now that he thought about it he would be distinctly more worried about the doctor vanishing in that case. Even Kaiba would be difficult to keep in one place against his will and Yugi couldn't envision the stubborn teen getting along with doctors. He felt nothing but pity for any poor soul who tried to keep the CEO somewhere where he had no intentions of staying.

The spirit nodded. "_As you yourself said, Yugi, he is not of this world and since I did not summon him, there is little to bind him here. Personally I'm surprised he was able to show up without being summoned to begin with. I wonder what made him desperate enough to attempt it. The shadows are not kind to those who disobey their rules."_

Yugi frowned as he watched the mage. It wasn't fair. The Dark Magician had always served them and had saved them in more than one duel. Now that they had the chance to return the favor, he was fading and there was nothing Yugi could do about it. He turned tear filled amethyst eyes on his companion. "_Please, Yami. Promise me you'll do something. He doesn't deserve to die like this. We have to help him,"_ he pleaded. The Pharaoh nodded and took control, leaning over the weakening form of the Dark Magician.

Yami leaned over his faithful servant, feeling the heat that practically radiated off of him. However, the heat wasn't the only sensation he could feel; there was also the numbing cold of the shadows as they twined around the mage almost lovingly, drawing him back into their embrace. Strangely enough, some of the shadows seemed to come from the mage himself. Yami supposed it made sense that the Dark Magician would have some sort of tie to shadow magic, it was after all the darkest form of magic he knew, but he had never thought that a Duel Monster could wield the power of the shadows. At Yugi's urging he hastily focused his mind back on the task at hand.

Instinctively, Yami reached for his deck, drawing the top card without bothering to glance at it. He already knew what it was; the Dark Magician card seemed almost warm to his touch as he held it. Cautiously, Yami closed his eyes and opened his mind; much like how he communicated to Yugi as he reached out one hand, lightly brushing against the still form of the mage. He could feel the power of the shadows, filling him with strength and he channeled that power into the card he held, half worried that the flimsy cardboard wouldn't be able to stand up to the onslaught of the shadows. Then again, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yugi's Grandfather had all had their souls sealed into such cards by Pegasus. He focused on the summons, imagining the mage lying solidly in front of him. For a minute it seemed as though it was too late; the magician's body was almost all gone, leaving only the empty shell of the armor.

Yami frowned, bringing his will to bear on the task at hand. He would save his Dark Magician and hopefully through him, find the answers to some of his questions. Under the will of the Pharaoh himself, the shadows instantly obeyed, like dogs in their desire to avoid his wrath. The Pharaoh felt it the instant the magic started to work. Energy seeped out of him and into his magician at an alarming rate. Yami gritted his teeth against the faint nausea, forcing himself to keep his focus on the spell. The Dark Magician's body faded back into view, his back arching slightly as Yami's magic and strength entered into him. The mage's eyes shot open, a brilliant blue-gray. In the back of his mind Yami frowned faintly. Ordinarily the Dark Magician's eyes were blue though Yami did recall times where his skin seemed slightly tanned, his hair just a touch less purple, and his eyes not such a bright blue and lined with kohl. Small things, but one that a duelist like Yami would never miss. Granted most of those duels had been shadow games so that could have explained the differences therefore the Pharaoh hadn't paid much attention to them. However, Yami felt as though he had seen these eyes before and not on the magician. Filing that away for further note, Yami focused his attention back on his own rapidly depleting energy.

Just as he was preparing to break off the connection before it drained his (and therefore Yugi's) very life away, the magic stopped, settling down around him. He could still feel the shadows lingering but the draining of his energy had stopped, leaving him feeling weak and light-headed. Gingerly he removed his fingers from his Dark Magician's forehead, the tips tingling from where energy had passed through on its way into the mage. Carefully he looked over his patient. After the initial surge of high powered energy, the magician's eyes had closed again but it appeared that he was resting peacefully. Watching him, Yami decided that lying down might just be a good idea. Wincing slightly, he pushed himself to his feet.

"_Yami_!" called Yugi frantically as the world spun around him and the former Pharaoh abruptly collapsed onto the carpet.

* * *

><p>1." Pharaoh. The land is in eternal night. It weeps blood. Rise, my king."<br>Note: Weben means to rise/shine forth and is generally used to refer to Ra, the sun god. So Mahad is basically comparing his Pharaoh to the sun.


	10. Dreams

Hi everyone! I have sad news; this is the last pre-written chapter for a little while. We'll try to update next week as usual, but if we don't please keep checking back and hopefully by the week after we'll have something. Thanks once again for reading and reviewing, and cookies to our three loyal reviewers! Have a great day and a Happy Belated Valentine's Day! As a warning, there is a dream sequence in here that might be a little graphic, but it is a dream. You can probably skip over it if you don't want to read it and not be worse off. Warnings out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Amethyst orbs flickered open. The room faded in and out of view despite the Pharaoh's efforts to order it into focus. A thin voice reached his ears as though muffled by sand, the noise only serving to make him wince in pain as it reverberated through his aching skull. It felt as though Set had taken a hammer to it. Frowning, he struggled to make out the words even as the identical features of his aibou materialized in his field of vision.

"_Yami! Thank goodness you're all right. I was so worried when you collapsed,"_ his light exclaimed, relief evident in his voice.

"_W…What h…happened?"_ the Pharaoh demanded. At least he tried to demand however it came out more a breath of wind. Yugi merely shrugged at him before smiling.

"_We can figure it out later. Right now I think I should take over for a little while,"_ Yugi stated. Yami almost started to protest but changed his mind on that score. Yugi could be determined when he wanted to and the spirit didn't feel up to an argument right now. Besides they were perfectly safe and the comfort of his soul room was sounding like heaven. He finally nodded in agreement, grimacing as the movement only served to lance sharp bursts of agony through his skull. Whatever god was having a drumming session in his head he wished would stop. The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami retreated into it, content to nurse his aching body while Yugi dealt with the now quite solid Dark Magician.

**Dark clouds swirled through the air, completely blocking out Ra's rays. Heaviness hung on the air, not unlike the feeling before a storm only darker, more deadly. It seared his lungs and deadened his movements, making it hard to even think. His magic surrounded him with a purple glow as it writhed over his body but even its comforting power was draining, struggling as it was with the evil that tainted the very land. Where once proud buildings had stood only ruins remained. The dead and dying littered the streets, men, women, and even children; their faces lit up eerily in the red glow of one of the many fires raging within the walls. Mahad dragged his attention away from their desperate gazes. They were beyond his help; many already well on their way to join Anubis. No, he could not help them.**

_**Find Pharaoh**_**. That mantra pounded through his head, an incessant whisper, as he raced through the labyrinth of streets. Dimly he was aware that this was not what had happened in the past but his dream self didn't spare time for such trivial concerns.**

**Shadows flickered around him, whispering to him as he raced through them. **_**Find Pharaoh. **_**Where was his king? The dread in his heart seemed to only strengthen the darkness. His feet carried him along down the path, leading him through the tattered gate that had once proudly guarded the palace. He did not spare a single glance for the palace itself, choosing instead to pass it in favor of the tablet shrines that loomed behind its bulk. Distantly, he noted that the walls of many of the shrines were crumbling; his own and Seto's were on fire, flames lapping up the walls in gleeful abandon. Each step was harder and harder to take, as he subconsciously recognized what he was racing towards. The Pharaoh's shrine had an entire wall caved in, rubble strewn the path. Deep furrows marked the stone and surrounding ground, as though some great clawed creature had tried to tear it to shreds. Already flames were starting to lick at the stone as the darkness swirled around the area. **

**Mahad swallowed hard. He knew what lay ahead; his heart seized in grief but still he pushed on. The bodies of civilians had long since given way to the muscular builds of guards and even though it was different, Mahad knew that just like in his past, they had died trying to protect their king. Here the air held the metallic tang of blood and he had to avert his eyes from the accusing faces, forcing himself to push on. They all seemed to tell the same story. Why weren't you here? Why did you break your promise? Why did you abandon your Pharaoh? These were questions to which he had no answers, no excuses. He almost lost his fight to not retch at the sight of the first Guardian.**

**Karim lay, half buried under a slab of stone. His sightless green eyes stared up at the sky, fixed on the point where the sun would have been had it not been eaten by the darkness. Mahad stopped once, to close the still staring eyes before the whispering started up again, pressing him on. **_**Find Pharaoh**_ **the voices hissed and he obeyed, continuing down the path.**

**The next was Shada. He lay face down, unmoving, one blackened arm faintly outstretched as though reaching for someone. Mahad knew with certainty that he had been electrocuted, though he wondered if that conviction was only the cause of his own memories. The air was even heavier here and Mahad panted, forced to slow to a walk now through the heaps of bodies. Clearly, this was where the priests had chosen to make their final stand, among the tablet shrines that held their ka.**

**The short figure of Shimon lay just ahead, sprawled across the path and Mahad averted his eyes, swallowing as he stepped over the advisor. He already knew Shimon's fate, he did not need to look closer to see the cause of death.**

**The fourth was the most painful so far. Isis lay sprawled by the side of the road. Even though it sickened him to see the strong priestess so broken, Mahad hesitated beside her, kneeling on the blood stained earth to tilt her face towards him. Blue eyes met his own, sadness etched in every line. Gently, Mahad traced the tear tracks down the woman's face before softly closing her eyes and moving on. The mantra pounded through his head still, driving his thoughts from grief. **_**Find Pharaoh.**_

**Determined now, he barely spared a glance for Aknadin's form, instead pushing his way into the Pharaoh's tablet sanctuary. Almost instantly, his heart leapt into his throat and forgetting his earlier semblance of calm, he sprang forward with a cry to cradle his Pharaoh's battered form. Amethyst eyes flickered before meeting his own. His king's face lit into a tired smile.**

"**Mahad. I knew you would come," he whispered, voice barely above a croak.**

"**Yes, my king. I'm here," Mahad responded, clasping the Pharaoh's hand tightly in his own as though it would lend him strength. He didn't add 'don't die'. They both knew it was inevitable.**

"**Seto?" the Pharaoh questioned, eyes searching Mahad's features. The magician spared a brief glance towards the doorway where the lanky priest lay, barely clinging to life. Seto was always stubborn, even to the end, but from what the spirit magician could sense, he couldn't help but pray that the teen would let go soon. Kisara's soul had been torn from where it had merged with Seto's own soul, most likely by Zorc. Consequently, Seto's own soul had been ripped in two. Mahad could not have wished that fate on even his worst enemy. The pain would be unbearable. Vaguely, Mahad wondered if it was anywhere close to how he was feeling right now, holding the dying Pharaoh in his arms and unable to save him. He turned back to his king, expression grim. The Pharaoh saw and did not press.**

"**Mahad…" he started to speak, but coughed instead, violent tremors wracking his frame and blood splattered onto his robes.**

"**Shh, Pharaoh, please," Mahad begged, desperate. This was not how it was supposed to happen, how it had happened! The Pharaoh shook off his protests however, gripping his hand back in a vise like grip as his eyes sought and held Mahad's.**

"**Promise… me. Promise me you'll stay by my side," he whimpered weakly and for the first time in a long while, Mahad saw his Prince, the scared little child who had been forced to grow up far too fast.**

"**Whenever, wherever you need me," he vowed, the bounds constricting around his heart tightening in response to that dazzlingly innocent smile. He wasn't sure how long he knelt there, holding the Pharaoh's hand, or even how long it was until he realized that his king was no longer breathing. Dreams had no time after all and Mahad could have cared less. All he cared about was the fact that his best friend was dead and he had been unable to stop it. He bowed his head over his king, his prince, his friend and wept bitter tears as flames consumed the temple around them.**

Mahad jerked upwards, instinctively gasping for air that suddenly seemed scarce. His entire mind leapt into over drive, launching his heart into a frantic rhythm. Someone nearby gave a startled yelp and there was a crashing noise as something breakable collided with the ground. Mahad twisted in that direction, eyes widening in his surprise. He should have been back in the shadow realm, surrounded by emptiness as the shadows feasted away at his soul. However, carpets and panels surrounded him instead of the writhing bleakness of the shadows. Mahad stared at Yugi, the smaller boy staring back with wide amethyst eyes. Vaguely, Mahad noted that Yugi seemed somewhat different when viewed as a human as opposed to a cat. For a minute there was silence as the two waited in shock before Yugi's face split into a wide grin.

"Ah, you're awake! I'm so glad," he declared happily.

"Yugi," Mahad started before hesitating, unsure of what to say. He looked down, guilt filling him at the thought that he had been tricking Yugi and his king for the past several months.

"You can talk?" Yugi asked before blushing," I mean I knew that you could talk but I didn't know that you could speak Japanese." Mahad blinked and glanced up before giving a slight nod, struck once again by the differences between the Pharaoh and his host.

"Yes, I am capable of speaking most languages," Mahad replied, letting his head fall forward again. His light brown locks veiled his guilty expression from Yugi's seemingly accusing gaze.

"That's great," Yugi beamed, his innocent smile practically lighting up the room and making Mahad's heart clench as he remembered his Prince. "Ah, I'm sorry. How are you feeling? You looked pretty messed up when we got you in here. What were you doing anyway?" Yugi continued, even as he knelt down and carefully used his t-shirt to sweep most of the porcelain shards into a pile on the carpet.

"I am fine," Mahad replied, carefully avoiding the second question with a quick sideways glance of his eyes. Thankfully, Yugi didn't seem to notice. Instead he seemed completely focused on cleaning up the pieces of the bowl, sparing only a second to glance up at the mage.

"Do you need anything to eat or something?" Yugi asked, amethyst eyes turning worried. Mahad shook his head in response.

"I am a creature of shadows. I require no nourishment," he said. Yugi's features seemed to fall briefly and Mahad winced at the thought of causing his Pharaoh's host pain. Yugi had grown on him rapidly due in part to his close resemblance to the Pharaoh when he had been Prince.

"I am truly sorry for causing such problems," he whispered, glancing down at where his hands were folded in his lap. Subconsciously he flexed one slightly and wondered why he he had not vanished back into the shadows. He blinked, noting for the first time since he had woke up that something was different. It took him several minutes to figure it out. Deep in thought, his only response was a vague nod as Yugi told him that he was going to throw away the shards. No sooner had Yugi left the room than he realised what it was. The almost constant strain of sacrificing his Heka in place of his Ba was gone. By all logic that meant he should have already returned to the shadow realm. However, since he was still present that could only mean that someone else had taken up the demands of the summon. He did not even need to access the growing connection that filled his mind and lent strength to his tired limbs. There was only one person with the ability to summon him, only one person for whom he had taken a vow of loyalty and sworn to protect- the Pharaoh. The link between them was not as strong as it had been in the past, having only been tended on one side, yet it seemed to pulse with life. Mahad frowned. He had entered this world with the intention of helping his Pharaoh, however he had only brought the Pharaoh problems and lies. To top it off, now the Pharaoh was being forced to sacrifice his own life force to keep Mahad there. Perhaps Bakura was right. Mahad supposed he had given up any right to meddle in the affairs of the light world after he had given up his life for his Pharaoh. Perhaps it was time to learn to stand on the sidelines. As far as he could tell, there was nothing more he could do to help.


	11. The Dark Magician

**Hello everyone! Long time no see... Yeah, sorry for the wait! We had college, graduation, life, and a horde of bloodthirsty monsters chasing us. So you see, waiting wasn't that bad, now was it! Thank you very much to Scaehime, Lucky Koneko, and Aqua girl 007 for reviewing! Hopefully life will no longer take over. Instead, we hope to get out ~ a chapter a month, since the ideas are all there, it's just the writing which needs help at times... Warning well in advance, we do participate in NaNoWriMo, which unfortunately takes us out for November (and most of December). Once again, sorry for the wait, and I hope this was worth the wait!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Yugi's worried question interrupted Mahad's musings and he glanced up. The small teen stood in the doorway, frowning at Mahad with anxious eyes. Mahad barely had a chance to nod before he sensed the change overcome his Pharaoh's host. Power stirred, rising to the surface, and in the next instant his Pharaoh stood there, regal and strong as ever. His piercing eyes fixed Mahad like an arrow to a target but Mahad was more comfortable reading his Pharaoh than Yugi, despite his time as Yugi's pet. He could see the exhaustion that his king was trying so hard to mask and once again fought back a surge of guilt. Had he learned nothing from challenging Bakura the first time? Protecting his Pharaoh was all well and good, but the Spirit in the Ring was no mere thief.

Mahad leapt to his feet, crossing his right arm over his chest to cover his heart as he bowed deeply.

"Dark Magician," the Pharaoh greeted with a slow nod, clearly uncomfortable with the display of fealty, "What are you doing here?" Mahad hid a wince. He was just as bad as his student, hoping and wishing for some sign of remembrance only to be hurt when none materialized. Taking a deep breath, he bowed his head, unable to meet his king's curious gaze.

"Pharaoh, I was concerned for your safety so I summoned myself to this plane for a time. However, it appears that my protection is not required. I shall return to the Shadow Realm," Mahad paused for a minute, before giving into his emotions, "I would... like to request that if you are ever in harm's way to call me. It is difficult to protect you when you refuse to do so." Mahad snuck a glance upward from his bow, anxious to see how the Pharaoh would react to his petition. Predictably surprise flitted across the Pharaoh's face before it was hidden beneath the mask of a king. However, Mahad could sense lingering remnants of shock echoing distantly through their bond.

"Do all my Duel Monsters feel this way? Do they all...," his king hesitated as he tried to seek out the best words, "Feel as you do?" Mahad allowed himself a slight smile.

"You mean do they think at all? Have emotions?" he asked, noting the faint relief on his Pharaoh's face as he nodded. Of course his king would worry over insulting a simple Ka. Mahad broke eye contact with those discerning amethyst orbs, letting his gaze drift over and down, sweeping across the floor. Either way he answered, his Pharaoh would be hurt. If he replied "yes" than his king and Yugi would instantly worry about all the damage their shadow monsters had been dealt in a duel. He could not afford to be the one who would cause his Pharaoh to hesitate, unwilling to make the sacrifices needed to win for fear of harming his servants. If Mahad said "no" then inevitable the Pharaoh would want to know why Mahad alone had this capacity. The answer to that would pain him even further, with or without his memories. However, Mahad had no choice.

"No," he stated, voice calm and controlled after years of political training. Mana had used to joke that when Mahad was in "teacher mode" as she called it, then nothing could rattle him. Mahad was sad to say he had rather violently disproved that theory when one of Mana's practice spells had set the Prince's hair on fire.

The Pharaoh tilted his head, and Mahad heard the faint whisper of voices flitting along his link. Feeling even more guilty, Mahad filtered his end of the bond before waiting hopefully for the Pharaoh to dismiss him.

"_There is something he isn't telling me..."_ Yami declared, trying to ignore the faint sense of betrayal that slipped into his heart.

"_I'm sure he has his reasons. Besides he answered your question,"_ Yugi pointed out. The Pharaoh frowned. His Dark Magicians were unique; he had always known that. Still, something pulled at the edge of his frayed memory. He met his Dark Magician's gaze and wondered when violet eyes had started to seem so natural in place of the unearthly blue he was accustomed to.

"_I think he's waiting for you to send him back to...uh... where ever it is that Duel Monsters stay. The Dominion of Beasts?"_ Yugi chimed in helpfully, breaking Yami's concentration. The spirit pull his gaze from his Dark Magician's and blinked. Slowly, he reached up to his cheek, brushing at the wet tracks that lingered there. He stared at the tears on his fingertips before glancing up in time to note his Duel Monster's concerned expression. Why? What made his Dark Magician so different from other Duel Monsters? And why did Yami feel as if he should know the answer, his heart constricting in sorrow?

"Pharaoh?" The question in the name was clear- are you alright? Unfortunately, Yami had no answer.

"Don't..." his voice choked over the tightness that had suddenly seized his throat. He reached out as if to grab the Dark Magician's sleeve, the mage moving forward worriedly even as the former king let his hand drop.

"You should stay here," he ordered, trying not to let the waver in his voice show even as he turned his back on the mage. Feeling the need to justify his command Yami continued, "You're still not recovered."

"Pharaoh, I assure you I am perfectly fine." Even without being able to see his Duel Monster's face, Yami could clearly picture the eyebrows knitting together in innocent confusion. His head ached, matched only by the throbbing in his heart. Flashes of light and laughter flitted through his mind, as insubstantial as shadows. Words echoed in his mind until he was no longer certain if they were truly in there or if the Dark Magician was speaking them.

_**My soul shall be your eternal servant.**_

Yami could take it no longer. He didn't deserve such loyalty. He fled to the Puzzle, unable to meet his Dark Magician's eyes.

Yugi blinked at finding himself abruptly in control. Managing a sheepish grin at his guest, he lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. "Ah, sorry about that. I'm not really sure what got into him." The young teen ruffled the back of his spiky hair with a shaky smile. "Yami can get pretty stubborn and I don't think he's planning on sending you back anytime today so you might as well get comfortable."

"He always was very single-minded." Yugi wasn't completely certain the mage had meant for him to hear those words as the Duel Monster's eyes clouded over in fond remembrance.

"You knew him? I mean, back when he was Pharaoh?" Yugi asked eagerly. The mage seemed faintly startled at the question, head tilting as he examined Yugi.

"Yes, I… knew him," the Dark Magician stated. His gaze dropped to the ground, skittering away along the rug. Yugi blinked. He got the distinct impression that the last part of the Dark Magician's sentence had not been what the Duel Monster had originally intended to say. Still, he got the impression that the mage didn't wish to discuss the matter. Yami should probably be the one to ask about his past anyway Yugi reasoned, though he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

"Um, do you need anything? There's a guest bedroom you could use," Yugi offered instead. The mage shook his head.

"Thank you but I do not need to sleep," he assured the boy, smiling faintly. Yugi smiled back.

"I hope you don't mind but I have school tomorrow, or well today. In a couple hours actually and I really can't afford to fall asleep in class. Kau, that's my cat, will keep you company," Yugi said, stifling a yawn behind his hand as he glanced around the room, "Actually I'm surprised he isn't already under foot. He's always right with me. Anyways, good night!" He turned, noting the Dark Magician flinch out of the corner of his eye. Did he not like cats?

Yugi yawned again and promptly decided that further discussion could wait for a decent hour of the morning. He was too tired to think right now.

It seemed like Yugi had scarcely fallen into bed before he was jolted awake again.

"_Yugi, there's someone at the door. Whoever it is they're rather insistent,_" Yami told him, peering down at his host from beside the bed. Indeed, Yugi could hear loud banging from downstairs and faint shouts, muffled by the door.

"W-what time is it?" Yugi mumbled, rolling over to peer at his alarm clock. 5:15.

"It's not even time for school yet," Yugi moaned, as he pushed his way out of the warm confines of his sheets. He hadn't bothered to change back into his pajamas when he'd collapsed into the bed barely an hour ago so at least he didn't have to trip over himself trying to make himself at least somewhat presentable.

"Who could be visiting right now?" He asked aloud, receiving only a faint shrug from Yami. Much to his relief, the spirit seemed in a much better mood, eyes alight with curiosity as he trailed along behind his aibou. Yugi darted to the door, yanking it open.

Mana stood in the doorway in her school uniform, hair disheveled and eyes wild with one hand raised in a fist to continue her banging.

"Mana? What are you-" Yugi began before he was cut off.

"My Mas- your cat! I had a dream about your cat. He was in danger!" Mana's eyes bored into Yugi's with an expression almost surpassing terror and he realized with a start that her face was streaked with tears.

"Kau? He's fine, I think. I haven't actually seen him since last night," Yugi said, confused. He glanced back at Yami as Mana trembled.

"I knew it," she murmured to herself, arms wrapping around her sides as she rocked back and forth, "He went after Bakura again. I should have known the instant I saw that thief's ka…" Abruptly, she shoved past Yugi into the house.

"_Yugi! The Dark Magician!"_ Yami's voice was faintly frantic as he stared with wide eyes in the direction of the living room.

"Oh no," Yugi breathed, racing after Mana. How was he going to explain having a Duel Monster in his house?

"Um, Mana, I'm sure Kau is fine and all but this really isn't a good time," he babbled, trying to bodily block her path. Given his small stature it wasn't the most effective course of action he could have taken and Mana stepped past him before freezing in her tracks.

"Look, I can explain… it's, uh, new holographic technology that can, uh…" Yugi yelped, hastily casting about for a decent excuse to explain away the slightly startled looking mage staring back at them.

"Master! You're alright!" Mana threw herself at the Dark Magician, who barely managed to catch her as she wrapped her arms around him and began to sob. Yugi's eyes bugged out as he choked on his words.

"I was so scared. Your magic vanished and I had to support the spell on my own and I can barely do so and so I was annoyed at you but then I realized that you wouldn't do it on purpose so something must have happened and then I saw Diabound in an alleyway and I… I thought you went after Bakura again and I was so scared that he might have really, truely killed you this time. Destroyed your soul or something so that you wouldn't really be you anymore and I was certain I lost you and didn't know what to do." Mana's words ran together in a teary torrent as the Dark Magician's eyes softened and he wrapping his arms around her, patting the girl on the back.

"Hush, hush. It's alright, Mana. I'm fine. See?" he said, smiling faintly down at the girl who sniffled, raising her chin to meet his eyes.

"_Y-yami? What's going on here?"_ Yugi demanded but the former Pharaoh was equally speechless.

"_They know each other?"_ No doubt the spirit had intended his comment as an observation but it came out as more of a question. "_How?"_

"Don't do it again, Master. I couldn't bare to lose you again. Please," Mana whimpered. The mage cupped her face in one hand, face solemn.

"I cannot promise that I will not, Mana, but I do intend to return to the Shadow Realm. From there at least you can be assured that I am not likely to act under my own power. However, I believe I will still be able to lend you a portion of my heka so that you may continue to remain on this realm if you so wish. I scarcely use any of it in duels nowadays anyway," he said.

"Um… excuse me but what's going on?" Yugi finally regained his voice and with a flash, Yami stood in his place, arms folded across his chest as he stared down the two, waiting patiently for their explanation.

* * *

><p>Once again, sorry about the long update time. We'll try to get better! Please review, and let us know what you would like to see!<p> 


	12. Mana and Mahad

Hi! Sorry for the wait. We have been trying to figure out how to incorporate the new ideas we have, not to mention the fact that the characters sort of decided to go off and do their own thing... I'm sure any writers can understand what that is like! Your wonderful reviews really helped us to get the ball rolling on this, and my sister is already starting on the next chapter. Since we have so many reviews, we will start trying to thank all of you in our author's notes. So, a big thanks to Aqua girl 007, Scaehime, Silverbluink, Princess Aziza, Mew, and YamiMana. All of your reviews were really wonderful! To address some of the reviews, I would like to clarify: this is a vaseshipping fic, but we would like it to be natural (or as natural as it can be, given the circumstances). Once again, thank you for putting up with our slow updates, and I hope all of you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>"Oh… oopsies?" Mana muttered, seeming to shrink in upon herself as she shot a guilty smile at the Dark Magician, eyes flicking up to his face before examining the circle she was tracing with one booted foot. The Dark Magician grimaced.<p>

"Uh, that is… we…" he began, his stuttering stops and starts a clear contrast to the mage's normally dignified bearing. Mana sniggered faintly as the mage glanced at the walls as if seeking help.

"Give it up," she informed him, "You couldn't lie to save your life." The magician looked affronted.

"I could too," he protested, "I simply… choose not to." He appeared quite proud of himself for the comeback and Yugi giggled. Two pairs of startled eyes turned towards him.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry," he managed between spurts of laughter, "It's just, seeing my Dark Magician, acting like a teenager or something." Unable to help himself any longer, he dissolved into full blown laughter.

Mana stared at him as if he'd grown two heads while the Dark Magician started to look slightly hurt. Yami bit back a faint smile of his own, frowning as he realized that he was the one currently out.

"You didn't answer my question. How do you two know each other and how can you see Yugi?" he demanded.

"Great Pharaoh." The Dark Magician immediately bowed, hand over his heart before hastily rushing to reply. "I am your ka, bonded to your soul. Since Yugi currently hosts that soul, I am now indirectly bonded to him as well thus enabling me to perceive his spirit form. Since I am also a spirit of sorts myself, the barrier between his form and mine is less than that of the regular world so it requires less energy to breach." Yami blinked.

"You did your master voice there again," Mana laughed, cheerily grinning at Yami with a wink, "He doesn't realize that no one understands him when he talks like that. Or maybe he does and he just likes the sound of his own voice." The Pharaoh smiled back at her despite himself as the mage spluttered, drawing himself up.

"I should hope that you at least understand, Mana, or I'll wonder what you were really doing during your lessons," he snapped, though entirely without heat. Mana stuck out her tongue at him, the chastised look she'd been wearing earlier now completely gone.

"To translate Master Mahad speak- basically because of our connection to you we can see Yugi. It helps that we're spirits and therefore kind of on the same plane as him right now," she said.

"Master Mahad?" Yami asked. Mana frowned at him and nodded slowly, pointing over at the Dark Magician.

"Yeah. Master Mahad," she repeated, much slower this time as if she was talking to someone who was a little slow to catch on.

"He has a name?" Yugi asked before blushing furiously, "Ah… I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" Yami stood frozen. His train of thought had followed Yugi's. The idea of his monsters having names had never crossed his mind but now it seemed rather obvious. Why wouldn't they have names? They already had personalities, even a free will of sorts. Shame coursed through him as he opened his mouth, some half cooked apology for never asking before ready to come tumbling out but the Dark Magician- no, Mahad- had already beaten him to it.

"I do. Not all duel monsters do, though. It is particular to those with a…. greater sense of self. I would not have expected you to know that. Our duels leave much to be desired in terms of conversation," he said, a faint smile lingering on his lips to give him a wise, benevolent appearance. His eyes had met and held Yami's at his words, as though he knew what the Pharaoh had been trying to say.

"Then…" Yami turned towards Mana, who beamed and gave an overly extravagant curtsey which would have resulted in her falling face first had Mahad not steadied her.

"I'm Mana, otherwise known as Dark Magician Girl," she declared, giving Yami another wink, "Aka the best magician the world's ever seen." Mahad snorted.

"You have a ways to go before you can claim that title," he told his student. Mana shrugged off his words, beaming at Yami as happily as before but Yami noticed that something in her gaze seemed sadder. He stepped forward, instinctively moving to wrap an arm comfortingly around her before catching himself and hesitating. Mana's green eyes caught his amethyst ones and he felt a surge of emotions so powerful that he couldn't even begin to sort them through. Chief among them, though, was a feeling he knew all too well, a feeling of loss. Not the normal kind of loss, but the feeling of missing something that he hadn't even known existed, an emptiness where there should be something. Then the moment was gone and Mana was turning to her master, rocking onto her tip-toes to whisper into his ear. The magician frowned, shaking his head. Mana's face grew more animated as she whispered again, this time gesturing at Yami. Mahad glanced at the Pharaoh, expression thoughtful before he gave a slow nod. A smile of such brilliance that it could rival the sun instantly broke out on Mana's face, although Mahad's face remained grave as he muttered something back to her. Yami strained to hear what was being said but couldn't even catch the occasional word. By the time Mana turned towards him, her face was also serious.

"Pharaoh, there's some important information we need to tell you," she informed him solemnly and Yami was abruptly reminded of the Dark Magician Girl when she had sought his help during the whole Dartz debacle. Her gaze held the same sadness as she looked at him and he realized with a start that that sadness had always been there when she was talking with him, even though it was normally disguised beneath a layer of cheer.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still not certain he fully understood what was happening to begin with.

"My king, I must ask your forgiveness. I have deceived you," Mahad interjected, head bowed in clear shame. The mage practically seemed to droop in on himself as he examined the floor, unable to meet Yami's eyes.

"You've… deceived me?" Yami asked, completely bewildered now. He could feel confusion radiating off of Yugi as well.

'_Why is he asking our forgiveness? He's always been the most reliable of our cards and has always had our backs… he even said he was only here now because he was trying to protect you,'_ Yugi noted through the mindlink. Mahad was nodding, miserably.

"Yes. There was never a pet cat. It was me," he said as if confessing to some heinous crime. Yami blinked.

"You're a cat?" he asked, wincing at the stupidity of the question even as he gave voice to it.

"Technically no. I was utilizing a high level illusion that was able to trick the mind on multiple levels to experience my presence as that of a cat."

Mana rolled her eyes.

"See? There he goes again. This is what I have to put up with all day," she whined and Yami smiled. "What Master Mahad was trying to say is that it's pretty much shapeshifting."

"It's not…" the mage started before sighing, head dropping as he folded his arms, "Fine. It's basically shapeshifting." Mana grinned, pumping the air in victory. Yami reluctantly interjected.

"You mentioned Bakura earlier?" he questioned. Both mages straightened, shifting to face him.

"Yes. After his earlier visit, I… well, decided to return the favor. I located him and you could say we had a bit of a minor disagreement," Mahad admitted. Mana snorted.

"I bet the first fight you two ever had was a minor disagreement too, huh? Even when he killed-" She bit off the end of her sentence as Mahad glowered at her.

"In the ancient past you fought a thief who titled himself a king. His name was Bakura and he bears a remarkable resemblance to your friend Ryou, just as Yugi closely resembles you," Mahad said, finally tearing his glare from his student to meet Yami's eyes.

"So, Bakura is..." Yami began before trailing off at Mana's shake of the head.

"The Bakura you know is nothing more than a demon," she said softly, eyes haunted. Yugi cleared his throat.

"_T-that's a little harsh,_" he chuckled nervously, "_I mean, sure he's not the nicest guy but a demon? That's taking it a bit far._"

"When Mana calls him a demon she is simply stating the reality. The being you know as Bakura is merely the tattered remnants of the tomb robber we knew. He has been completely subsumed by Zorc Necrophades, a demon that inhabited the Shadow Realm and the reason you were forced to seal Shadow magic," Mahad explained.

"Bakura is… he's the reason I sealed myself into the Millennium Puzzle?" Yami asked. Mahad nodded, uneasily scanning their surroundings.

"Yes. Just by telling you this we put you in grave danger. If he learns you have found out about his identity then he will act to destroy you before you can regain the key to unlocking your memories," the mage said, wringing his hands.

"But we had to tell you," Mana insisted, eyes almost feverishly bright as she stared at Yami, "Because-because at least this way you have some knowledge of the evil you are to fight, some way to plan and prepare. So maybe this time, you might actually… survive." She whispered the final word, eyes shining before she broke the gaze and looked down at the floor. Yami blinked, feeling as if he'd just taken a board to the head.

"Mana…" he whispered before shaking off the faint daze that had accompanied the young girl's intense stare.

"Can you tell me more? About my past?" he ventured. Mana glanced back up, meeting Yami's gaze almost questioningly before slowly smiling.

"I'll tell you everything, Pharaoh," she promised before her smile slipped faintly, "But it won't be the same as you remembering." Mahad frowned, folding his arms and tapping his chin with one finger in a thoughtful manner. His blue-grey eyes narrowed faintly.

"Perhaps we can do better than tell you, Pharaoh. I was there when you cast the spell. I'm afraid I was a bit… distracted at the time but if I can recall enough of the spell I should be able to help you reverse it," he said slowly. For the first time in several months, Yami felt hope bloom in his chest. He smiled at the mages.

"Thank you. I-I don't know what to say…" he said. Mana beamed, grabbing his hands in hers.

"Say you'll let us help," she said. Yami hesitated. For all he knew, this could be a trick by yet another person out for the Millennium Puzzle. Agreeing could mean putting Yugi at risk if Mana and Mahad later turned on them.

'_Don't worry about me. This is our best chance to regain your memories. You have to take it!'_ Yugi urged, whispering in Yami's ear.

Yami looked into Mana's pleading green eyes and nodded. For some strange, inexplicable reason, he trusted this duo. Wanted to trust them so much that it almost hurt.

"Very well," he said, "How do we get started?"

* * *

><p>I do not want to force anyone to review, but they do help immensely with updates! Thank you for your ideas, and please continue to tell us what you would like to see in a review! We will try to add it in as son as possible. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
